


chrysanthemum

by kopi_luwak



Series: 私達は朽ちる為だけに咲く [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderswap, Indonesia AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: “laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalahresident prostituteyang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: 私達は朽ちる為だけに咲く [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556203
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. prolog / rose

**Author's Note:**

> dengan seenak jidat aku nyebut sing sebagai shin. gapapa yah, soalnya aku duluan baca komik terjemahan indo sebelum nonton animenya. wkwkkw.
> 
> expect kameo karakter dari berbagai fandom 🤧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU; ada nama yang diubah jadi lokal sedikit  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 1/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _p _ ** _r o l o g u e_

“Lo harus tahu.” Perempuan muda itu menopang dagu. Elegan. Sorot matanya seperti air yang belum diganggu sehingga beriak, tapi setelah sekian bulan mengenalnya, Satria mungkin harus berbangga sebab dengan mudah ia menemukan gemuruh serupa tsunami di dalam dadanya. Satria mungkin harus kerepotan mengetik verbatim setelah ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Satria mendengarkan dengan seksama. Merapalkan jurus _open-ended question _andalan wawancara kualitatif sekalian observasi lapangan sampai ada di luar kepala. “Apa itu?”

Perempuan itu terkekeh, senyum miring sekilas hanya sekadar nyinyir tapi lagi-lagi Satria tahu ia menyimpan luka. Jawaban yang terlontar selanjutnya membuat Satria menimbang-nimbang apakah akan ia masukkan ke dalam naskah.

“Kalau ada yang gue sesali, itu kenapa gue masih heteroseksual setelah semua ini.”

* * *

** _c _ ** _h a p t e r 1_

“Kumpulkan proposal skripsi kalian tanggal 27 Agustus, jam 12 tepat sebagai syarat mengikuti mata kuliah Skripsi atau Tugas Akhir semester ini.”

Begitu papan pengumuman memajang _woro-woro _yang bagi sebagian orang lebih mirip seperti pengumuman tanggal pasti penghukuman mati. Wajar, soalnya Kepala Program Studi memang dikenal sadis, bangsat, suka kasih kejut listrik dadakan. Shin Soo-ling, atau Satria Wijayakusuma (terserah mau panggil yang mana), tidak ambil pusing. Bohong sih, sebetulnya ia sangat pusing. Mau skripsian soal apa? Satria jujur bukan tipe yang sangat ambisius, tapi mau tidak mau ia terbawa suasana.

“Bang Sat, lo pasti udah kelar nih proposal.” Salah satu kawan menepuk pundaknya main-main, berniat bercanda. Mentang-mentang namanya Satria, dipanggil Bang Sat. Diucap dengan cepat, terdengar seperti memaki. Padahal namanya cakep. Satria hanya ketawa pasrah tapi juga menahan hasrat memotong poni lempar si sobat karib. Si sobat masih saja meneruskan, “Gila memang sobat ambisiusku.”

“Banyak bacot.” Satria balik menjotos bahu kawannya.

Diam-diam Satria menimbang. Dia enggak mau buru-buru dalam menyusun skripsi, tapi dia juga bingung mau pakai tema apa. Kebaruan, unik, bla-bla-bla. Selalu saja begitu tuntutan dosen-dosen. Problema klasik mahasiswa semester akhir—oh. Satria lupa cerita, tapi dia mahasiswa Kriminologi. Bukan, Satria enggak akan jadi penjahat cuma karena kuliah di sini, bukan juga jadi detektif. _Well, not quite_. Nggak gitu juga, tapi enggak terlalu salah. Susah jelasinnya. Kriminologi belajar soal penjahat, korban, reaksi masyarakat terhadap kejahatan tersebut, dan sudah jelas: kejahatan sendiri. Tambahkan empat hal tersebut dengan rumus 5W + 1H. Satria mengulang rumus tersebut sampai tolol sebagai persiapan amunisi saat ditanya-tanya.

“Apa gue skripsi prostitusi aja ya?” Satria mendongak menatap langit mendung di bawah gedung N1 yang gelap sebab dicat hitam kusen pintunya dan tampak miskin seperti biasa. Kalau sudah mulai sore, universitas yang dibangun di hamparan lahan hutan jadi sedikit seram. Sudah sepi, berhantu. Mana kabar-kabarnya sering jadi tempat transaksi barang haram sampai kejar-kejaran ala mafia. Maaf, Satria masih sayang nyawa. Karena itulah ia melontarkan ide iseng yang pernah ia utarakan sebagai opsi saat ngobrol di kantin atas seraya mabuk malam-malam. “Enak ‘kan skripsi soal prositusi, ketemu cewek-cewek cakep.”

“Kepala lo.” Si sobat menoyor kepala Satria, <strike>kabarnya</strike> namanya Takao, berlagak kesal. “Ntar lo dapat dosen pembimbing si Mirah lagi. Masokis emang gak bisa ditahan-tahan.” Mirah adalah dosen _killer _dengan sejuta standar tinggi; spesifikasinya adalah penelitian feminis dan viktimologi yang baru-baru ini berkembang. Ya enggak baru-baru juga sih, tapi hitungannya masih lumayan sebab mazhab feminis kriminologi dan ilmu yang bicara soal korban baru berkembang belasan tahun belakangan. Dia gemar sekali menyuruh mahasiswa menumpuk daftar pustaka lalu dibaca satu per satu. Perfeksionis akut.

“Lo sendiri mau ngebahas soal apa?” Satria mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bulu kuduknya ternyata bisa merinding juga kalau membayangkan ia akan jadi anak bimbingan si Mirah.

“Gak tahu. Mau ngomongin yang ada kaitannya dengan Psikologi Kriminal bisa nggak sih.” Takao ketawa kecil lalu menyulut rokok. Salah satu hal yang dicap ‘sangat Kriminologi’: muka jutek, menakutkan, _chainsmoker_. Satria sih lebih khawatir pada ujung rokok yang terbakar berpotensi mengenai poni lempar Takao yang dipelihara dari maba. “Atau yang kaitannya dengan pemolisian; permasalahin bagaimana polisi menangani narapidana misalnya kalau lagi interogasi? Mumpung sodara gue ada yang kerja jadi polisi. Haha.”

“Bisa tuh. Tapi jujur, gue udah males banget mikir beginian.”

“Sama bro. Tos dulu.”

“Tos.”

Lagi-lagi, Satria melongo memandang langit kelabu dengan gamang. Prostitusi, secara mengejutkan, bukanlah tema yang tidak umum dibahas dalam Kriminologi. Pernah ada yang membahas tentang penjaja seks namun memiliki orientasi lesbian. Sepertinya pernah juga orang lain membahas prostitusi secara umum. Ia harus banyak cari lagi di perpustakaan. Lagipula, mencari mata rantainya pun kalau tidak tahu banyak akan sangat sulit. Begini-begini, di luar tampang pemain cinta dan tinggi 190 sentimeter tapi tidak terlampau kurus atau gemuk, ia masih polos kakak. Kalau Satria mau menawarkan kebaruan, ia harus putar otak juga. Misal tentang bagaimana mereka memandang diri sendiri.

Benar baru masanya mengumpulkan proposal-proposal malang yang akan dikumpul sebelum terbantai dengan mengenaskan, namun tetap saja Satria semestinya gerak cepat. Biasalah, rasa paranoid khawatir tema yang kamu inginkan terlanjur diambil orang atau ternyata tidak menarik lagi. Sepertinya ia harus cepat pulang ke kosan dan menyalakan komputer untuk mulai mengetik, beruntung universitasnya berlangganan jurnal-jurnal internasional, meski apa sih yang ia dapat di zaman-zaman begini. Kecuali kalau ia berlangganan sendiri.

“Takao, bantuin gue lah.” Satria menatap menghamba pada kawan mungilnya (jelas siapa pun jadi mungil kalau disandingkan dengan dia) yang balik memandang iba sekaligus mengejek. Bahu digoyang-goyang sampai kepala pening lalu setelahnya melolong seperti serigala kecil kehilangan ibunya. Mulai dia merengek: “Lo ‘kan yang sering ngedugem gitu, bantuin cariin yang cakep—eh maksud gue rumah bordil yang lumayan lah biar bisa gue tanya-tanyain.”

“Ngedugem apaan, orang gue punya _one and only _Shinta. Emangnya lo, sok-sokan ngaku polos padahal mantan aja ada sepuluh.” Takao tertawa ngakak sendiri mendengar kalimatnya dan memang, tawa itu menular. Satria ikut tertawa saja kendati dia yang memang dihina—malah bilang begini: ya nasib orang cakep memang dapat fitnah. Haha. Lalu main toyor-toyoran dengan Takao. “Orang bikin proposal aja belum, si biji malah udah main nyari narasumber. Ngotak dikit bos.”

“Ya _sorry _gue ‘kan memang orangnya kalkulatif.”

“Jijik sumpah.”

“Ya udah nih, lo mau tolongin gue apa enggak? Menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan pahalanya banyak loh. Bisa masuk surga dengan gampang. _Please, honey bunny sweety _Kazunari Takao?” Satria makin menghamba, menjanjikan segala jenis traktiran tapi Takao tidak goyah. Tidak sampai ditraktir di restoran semacam _all you can eat_ selama sebulan penuh. Maaf kalau kedengaran jahat, tapi Shin ini kalau misal sedang dikejar-kejar ujungnya lari mengungsi ke kos Takao.

“Udah dibilangin jangan gue, cari Kuroo sana!” Salah satu teman sepermainan lain beda jurusan (dia ilmu politik) yang enggak malu-malu kalau hobi ke kelab malam lalu hanya minum satu _shot_ rum. Begitu saja sampai seisi bar dan panti plus-plus hafal mati yang mana yang namanya Kuroo Tetsuro.

Satria menepuk jidat. Lupa.

“… Oh iya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makasi udah baca :" ini fanfic pelampiasan dari fanfic pelampiasan *APA  
pendek-pendek n multichapter semoga bisa selesai dan ngga jadi wacana :"


	2. campanula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bimbingan skripsi perdana sama yang mulia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU; nama si shin diganti dikit hehe  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah resident prostitute yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 2/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 2_

Ternyata, meski dikenal hobi melanglang buana ke aneka ragam bar dan lokasi hiburan malam, seekor Kuroo Tetsuro masih berani mengaku polos dan tidak pernah menyewa jasa para pekerja seks komersial. Satria menggeram sebab rasanya jalan untuk dia melaksanakan skripsiannya tertutup erat lagi. Padahal, 27 Agustus sudah terlewat lancar dan bahagia lalu ia juga sudah terlanjur memasukkan proposal penelitiannya sebab sudah enggak kepikiran tema lain. Tinggal tunggu seminggu dua minggu—yang sekarang sudah jadi kemarin.

Bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan kalau ia dapat Mirah sebagai pembimbing skripsinya. Alamak, aku mampus, begitu ia pikir nelangsa. Padahal ia harusnya tahu betul risikonya. Ini kali kedua papan pengumuman di sebelah pintu masuk gedung N1 menjadi tiang gantungan buatnya, lalu Takao sebagai sahabat yang baik dan budiman tertawa terbahak hingga hampir berguling-guling. Sial, mentang-mentang dapat Ismail sebagai dosen pembimbing; dosen yang membimbing dengan sepenuh jiwa raga (enggak juga sih, tapi emang jauh lebih longgar).

Sebagai mahasiswa yang baik hati dan budiman, Satria tentu menghubungi dosen pembimbing yang akan jadi belahan jiwanya selama beberapa semester ke depan untuk bikin janji bimbingan. Bukan bermaksud ambisius, tapi Satria hanya mau memutuskan bagaimana nasibnya sampai sidang proposal ke depan.

Karena itu di sinilah dia, di hadapan tatapan tajam Mirah lalu ia mendadak merasa ciut.

“Satria Wijayakusuma.” Mirah memanggil namanya dengan suara serak-serak basah yang lebih rendah dari rentang suara perempuan biasanya. Dipanggil begitu, Satria hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam. Kenangan-kenangan dapat C polos dari Yang Mulia di kelas Hak Asasi Manusia dan Kejahatan Kekerasan benar-benar membayangi. “Saya sudah baca proposal kamu. Tapi sebelum kita bahas proposal kamu, ada beberapa hal yang mau saya tanya.”

Satria pasrah. “Iya, Mbak.”

Kalau di FISIP, sudah biasa kalau memanggil dosen dengan panggilan Mbak atau Mas. Pengecualian paling-paling kalau dosen yang bersangkutan sudah punya gelar Profesor atau fisiknya sudah sangat jelas tidak bisa dipanggil Mbak atau Mas lagi (baca: sudah tua). Jurusan ini bukan pengecualian. Mengapa punya kultur seperti itu? Satria kalau mau belagu jawabnya mazhab interaksionisme simbolik (padahal enggak juga), tapi jelas ia akan menyerahkan semua jawaban pada rumput yang bergoyang.

“Saya mau mengingatkan kamu kalau tema ini sangat sensitif dan kamu harus hati-hati dalam menyusun pertanyaan wawancara nantinya. Metode kamu wawancara mendalam dan observasi non-partisipasi ya kalau saya lihat di bab 3 kamu?” Perempuan termasuk dalam kaum marginal yang haknya sering diabaikan, Satria sampai hafal mati. Lalu mengangguk lagi. “Sudah punya akses ke narasumber atau paling tidak tempat yang akan jadi lokasi penelitian kamu?”

Nah yang itu. Sepertinya langsung dibuka kelemahannya.

“Belum dapat Mbak.”

Alis si dosen sedikit berkerut.

“Mendekati narasumber dalam penelitian hal yang seperti ini bukan hal yang mudah, loh. Apalagi kamu laki-laki. Kamu yakin sanggup?” Mirah mengetuk pulpen di meja. Satria lebih terganggu dengan hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan yang membuat tengkuknya merinding. Sebetulnya itu juga yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia hendak menulis tentang perempuan dengan perspektif feminis namun ia sendiri merupakan pihak yang menurut para feminis adalah ‘opresor’. Sulit untuk tidak terancam didiskreditkan peneliti lain hanya karena jenis kelaminnya hanyalah laki-laki. Tapi ia pantang menyerah, seperti namanya, ia laki-laki berbudaya. Terima kasih. “Lalu dalam kajian teori kamu, kamu akan pakai perspektif feminis sosialis. Kenapa bukan radikal?”

Pertanyaan itu bermaksud menguji. Satria menjawab “ya” pada kedua pertanyaan tersebut.

“Soalnya Mbak, feminisme sosialis ‘kan kalau enggak salah menguji saling hubungan dan interdependensi kekuatan kapitalisme dan patriarki yang menuju pada kejahatan lelaki dan opresi, subordinasi, dan ketergantungan perempuan. Terus, lelaki mengeksploitasi kekuatan pekerja perempuan dan mengontrol seksualitas mereka untuk mereproduksi ‘keteraturan’ sosial yang ada, seperti termasuk pembagian peran seks dan hubungan hierarki kuasa.” Lidahnya mati rasa. Bah, dia ngomong apa barusan, diingat saja rasanya sudah tidak bisa. “Saya mau lihat itu dalam mereka yang jadi pekerja seks komersial, Mbak.”

“Hmm.” Kerutan di dahi dosen senior tersebut belum hilang. “Kalau mau bicara soal seksualitas, saya rasa feminis radikal bisa lebih menjelaskan. Tapi masalah kerangka teori masih bisa dipikirkan belakangan, sebab pendekatan kamu kualitatif. Jangan lupa. Tambah lima jurnal untuk kajian jurnal kamu dan tolong perlebar kerangka teori kamu, jangan hanya dari satu sumber. Nanti akan saya carikan buku-buku yang sekiranya layak kamu baca.”

“Siap Mbak.” Satria meringis.

“Kamu temui saya lagi dua minggu lagi ya, bawa revisian kamu.”

Mampus.

Mirah menghentikan langkahnya lagi sebelum Satria benar-benar keluar dari ruang dosen. “Coba kamu pergi ke daerah Kota. Di dekat lima restoran China berturut-turut, ada gang-gang sempit. Di sekitar situ, kamu tahan-tahan saja sama bau sampahnya tapi coba cari rumah seperti peninggalan Belanda yang catnya cokelat. Bukan tempat legal, tapi boleh kamu coba ke sana.”

“Baik Mbak, makasih banyak.” Satria membungkuk sedikit sebelum melangkah turun tangga. Sebetulnya ia sempat penasaran dari mana Mirah tahu tempat begituan, tapi dia tersadar dosennya juga merupakan aktivis yang bukan kaleng-kaleng. Ia pernah dengar kalau Mirah sedang terlibat dalam penyusunan beberapa kebijakan terkait perempuan dan anak.

Terus di luar gedung N1, indahnya pemandangan rusak oleh sebiji manusia yang tingginya hampir bisa menyamai dia. Kuroo Tetsuro nyengir sambil nabok pundaknya. Tolong, enggak Takao enggak Kuroo, dua-duanya seperti hobi nabokin dia. Memang dia tahu badannya bagus, tapi maaf-maaf saja, masih sakit. Begini-begini Satria rapuh kakak.

“Gue cari-cari lo enggak ketemu-ketemu dari tadi. Abis ngapain?”

Satria setengah merengek lesu. “Abis bimbingan skripsian nih sama Yang Mulia.”

Karena Tetsuro anak Politik, Satria enggak ekspektasi Tetsuro tahu siapa dosennya dan bagaimana reputasi yang bersangkutan. Seperti Tuhan sedang ingin melihatnya nelangsa, Kuroo ngakak sejadi-jadinya—yang bikin ia curiga apakah ia sudah ketemu Takao lalu si bangsat cerita perihal kemalangan seorang Satria berikut reputasi dosen pembimbingnya.

“Mampus lo.”

“Udah tahu, bangsat.”

Tetsuro tidak ambil pusing dibangsat-bangsatin sama Satria yang masih lesu lalu santai saja merangkul, sebab Tetsuro hanya beda tiga sentimeter dengan Satria. Memang Takao saja yang kasihan karena jadi yang mungil sendiri di antara mereka bertiga, tapi rasa kasihan tersebut hilang seketika saat Takao dengan riang mengumumkan kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Anak kedokteran pula. Jurusan yang sepertinya tidak tergapai oleh mereka sobat-sobat FISIP yang madesu.

“Ngomong-ngomong gue udah ketemu tuh tempat yang lo cari. Baru kepikiran setelah semalaman bertapa.” Kuroo nyengir lalu dengan rangkulannya seperti menyeret Satria ke arah kantin.

Satria yang baru dapat rekomendasi tempat dari Yang Mulia terhormat membalas dengan ketertarikan nihil yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. “Hmm. Di mana tuh?”

“Di daerah Kota, di dekat lima restoran China berturut-turut terus ada gang-gang sempit. Di sekitar situ, bau sampahnya emang bangsat tapi di ujung ada rumah gede seperti peninggalan Belanda yang catnya cokelat. Kayak cat-cat kayu gitu.” Tetsuro masih cerita sesuatu yang masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri tapi bagian sini sepertinya familiar.

“Itu bukan tempat yang legal kan?”

“Ya iyalah.”

“Dosen gue nyuruh gue ke situ dong,” Satria tidak bisa menyembunyikan mulut mangap menganga. “Kalian semua kenapa sih mendadak pada sehati. Emang cewek-ceweknya pada secakep itu sampe lo-lo pada pada suka semua gitu?”

Kuroo tidak menampik. “Iya, ada yang cakep.”

Lalu mereka berpandang-pandangan. Istilah kerennya menyamaratakan paradigma, tapi aslinya mereka sudah sangat sehati kalau soal begituan. Satria dengan niat separuh tulus ingin cari narasumber skripsi separuh penasaran ingin cuci mata, lalu Kuroo Tetsuro dengan niat iseng menjadi pemain cinta dengan modal tampang.

Dua-duanya nyengir lalu saling menggenggam tangan.

“Sabtu?”

“Sabtu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tempatnya separuh fiktif separuh nyata. hehehe. makasih udah baca :)


	3. marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetsuro dan satria malam mingguan di rumah bordil berkedok bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”  
di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.  
multichapter / 3/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

**_c_ ** _ h a p t e r 3_

Demi apa pun, Satria bersumpah tidak pernah menemukan bau yang lebih busuk daripada yang ia sedang lewati susah payah. Terkutuklah Kuroo Tetsuro dengan segala kebiasaannya nongkrong di bar demi cuci mata, Satria langsung pesimis ketika ia harus melewati tumpukan sampah yang sepertinya dibiarkan teronggok di situ lalu sebagian sudah gepeng akibat kebanyakan diinjak. Duh Tuhan, rasanya ia benar-benar mau menangis saja kalau memikirkan nasib sepatunya nanti. Kuroo malah tertawa terbahak lalu menyeretnya melewati jalan yang agak memutar tapi paling tidak perutnya tidak harus berasa diaduk-aduk.

“Gimana ceritanya,” Satria terbatuk-batuk sampai membungkuk, hidungnya dengan rakus berusaha meraup udara segar setelah terkotori oleh cemaran sampah. Tuhan, mengapa Engkau membiarkan Satria bikin tema ngaco tapi diseriusi tapi baru sekarang ia tahu rasanya. Maafkan Satria sudah sering durhaka. Ia merogoh tas, lalu mencari botol air putih yang ia bawa-bawa sebagai persiapan. “Gimana ceritanya lo, sampai seorang Mirah rekomendasi tempat yang gak jelas baunya begini. Anjing.”

“Dibilangin orang-orangnya lumayan cakep. Terus murah, tapi servisnya enggak kaleng-kaleng. Emang lo yakin bisa bayar mereka tiap malam terus lo tanya-tanya kalau bayaran mereka mahal? Lagi krisis moneter bro. Untung lo kemarin enggak kena dikejar-kejar terus dimampusin.” Tetsuro membalas ringan, tapi raut mukanya berubah setengah kasihan setengah miris sisanya apologetik ketika melempar kalimat terakhir.

Satria berjengit. Memori yang lebih baik enggak dia ingat, yang masih menyisakan luka segar menganga. Lalu Tetsuro dengan gampang mengungkitnya lagi, walau dengan permintaan maaf sudah keceplosan yang tidak terucap gamblang. Waktu itu, Satria ingat jelas, ia masih bisa dibilang beruntung sebab keluarganya tengah berada di Singapura untuk urusan bisnis lalu ia sendiri, sebagaimana anak FISIP lainnya, ikut jalan ke gedung MPR. Meski tinggi besar, Satria yang paling dikhawatirkan oleh kawan-kawan sejawat hanya karena etnis di saat sedang _riot_.

“Santai. Mungkin gue waktu itu enggak kena karena muka cakep gue kayak blasteran seperempat Eropa.” Biasanya Satria akan menggunakan kalimat itu ketika memang mau bikin kesal kawan-kawan atau sekedar membusungkan dada. Ironis ketika ia pikir, mungkin muka dan tinggi badannya yang memang jadi juru selamat buat diri sendiri. Satria menggeleng keras, nabok pipinya sekali. Tetsuro melihat dia aneh seperti habis kesurupan. “Udah ah, gak usah bahas waktu itu. Tunjukin gue jalannya.”

“Iya iya Bos. Betewe, anggap saja jalan sampah itu kayak kalau lo mau masuk surga: bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian.”

Tetsuro ngomong begitu tidak untuk bercanda, melainkan untuk menguatkan hati. Memang berteman dengan orang yang sableng bikin ketularan juga. Takao di mana? Takao menolak mentah-mentah ketika ditawari apakah mau ikut main dengan Tetsuro dan Satria hari ini. “Gila ya lo-lo pada? Gua mau malam mingguan sama Shinta, mending lo-lo pada aja yang cari jablay.” Begitu kira-kira alasannya, dilapisi dengan berbagai lapis jumawa.

Satria dan Tetsuro kompak mendoakan Takao cepat putus.

“Banyak bacot ah.” Satria membalas ucapan Tetsuro yang tadi tapi sambil ketawa laknat. Terus teringat salah satu usaha Tetsuro membanggakan rumah bordil yang belum jelas bentuknya. “Lagian tadi lo bilang murah, murah, emangnya seberapa sih? Gak yakin gue mengingat salah satu hobi lo yang hakiki ‘kan menghabiskan duit bukan buat jajan makanan tapi jajan cewek.”

“Eh, seorang Kuroo Tetsuro dilawan,” sobat yang sedikit kalah jangkung darinya itu membela diri. “Tergantung orangnya sih harganya, liat aja nanti. Lagian lo jahat banget beb ngelabel gue sebagai tukang jajan cewek, padahal sendirinya mantannya sepuluh. Sendirinya yang diputusin semua pula.”

“Udah dong, itu ‘kan zaman-zaman gue masih bego dan tidak terarah.”

“Emangnya sekarang udah?”

“Bacot.” Tetsuro 2-0 Satria. Satria berupaya mengabaikan kekalahan dengan melirik gedung atau warung di kanan dan di kiri. Belum kelihatan rumah zaman Belanda dengan cat cokelatnya itu. “Udahan woi bercandanya, mana sih tempat yang lo bangga-banggain itu.”

“Lo salah lihat Sat,” Kuroo memutar wajahnya ke arah kanan. “Itu yang di pojokan. Lagi lumayan rame hari ini. Jadi mending lo lihat-lihat dulu.”

Satria tidak merespon, lebih banyak melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Tetsuro. Ternyata di situ, bangunan rumah besar seperti peninggalan Belanda dengan cat cokelat, di teras luar banyak kursi dan orang-orang duduk sambil merokok dan minum ciu, versi tidak punya uangnya, atau menenggak _cocktail _kalau versi mau menghamburkan uang. Enggak kayak rumah bordil, Satria mencatat dalam hati, lalu siap mencicil tulisan catatan lapangan untuk diberi ke Mirah dua minggu lagi.

“Emang di lantai satu buat bar doang sama tempat nongkrong.” Tetsuro nyeletuk seolah tahu isi kepala Satria yang mengangguk sambil mangap.

Jujur bangunannya cakep.

“Memang ada berapa lantai?”

“Empat.”

“Gila.”

Satria mengekor Tetsuro waktu masuk. Di lantai ini, meski minuman ditata rapi di dinding lalu bartender menunjukkan kebolehannya, kalau ditanya oleh pegawai yang tugasnya menyambut di pintu masuk dengan kode ‘apa mau yang plus?’ lalu menjawab iya, ternyata mereka akan diberi semacam katalog berisi foto-foto perempuan, nama, dan harga satu jam. Terus, ada juga peraturan dan ketentuan yang secara umum dipakai oleh para perempuan, tapi ada juga yang punya ketentuan khusus. Ada kira-kira sepuluh halaman, makin ke tengah makin sedikit jumlah foto perempuan yang dipajang dan makin mahal. Yang paling murah, _rate _lima belas perempuan di halaman satu, sepuluh ribu. Yang paling mahal, halaman kedelapan, sembilan, dan sepuluh yang masing-masing diisi satu foto perempuan, seratus ribu.

Mayoritas penghuni halaman awal adalah perempuan-perempuan lokal. Semakin ke depan, rasnya sudah makin bermacam-macam. Satria memandangi yang ada di halaman kesepuluh, sepertinya dia orang Eropa Timur. Entah karena apa ia bisa kesasar di sini. Agaknya melihat katalog tersebut, sebagai mahasiswa yang kelamaan jadi pupuk kompos di Kriminologi, membuat perutnya serasa diaduk. Perempuan dijajakan diperlakukan seperti menu makanan di _spot _kulineran.

Pandangan mata Satria beralih pada sebuah lukisan yang dipigura emas, dipajang di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Lukisan seorang perempuan ras Kaukasia dengan mahkota bunga yang menghiasi rambut pirang jagung sembari tersenyum lebar, Satria hampir mengira itu bukan lukisan tapi foto. Kalau ia ingat untuk mendekat, ia akan mengagumi detail lukisan tersebut dan ingin tahu siapa si pelukis—sebab dibanding lukisan yang sengaja dibeli untuk pajangan, sepertinya Satria akan lebih setuju jika ada yang bilang itu lukisan yang diciptakan sebagai hadiah personal.

“Lo ingat gue bilang ini enggak legal ‘kan? Soalnya yang dikasih izin sebenarnya cuma tempat makan dan barnya.” Tetsuro menjelaskan, memecah konsentrasi Satria. Yang bersangkutan membolak balik halaman katalog tanpa rasa tertarik sebab pandangannya dari tadi tertuju pada cowok jangkung kacamata yang sepertinya kerja jadi bartender. “Gimana menurut lo, cakep-cakep nggak? Kalo gue sih bilang iya.”

“Cakep,” ia bilang. “Gue sih suka yang nomor sembilan.”

Perempuan dengan muka jutek, tapi jelas-jelas cantik. Rambutnya panjang, hitam berkilau. Pasti dirawat dengan baik. Kalau Satria ke sini memang untuk jajan perempuan, sepertinya ia akan memilih orang ini meski harganya seratus ribu semalam sebab penasaran seperti apa servisnya kalau dia bisa mempertahankan muka jutek dan tetap berharga mahal—bukan maksud seksis. (Ia agak penasaran, bagaimana dia masih bisa selamat setelah _riot _besar-besaran bulan Mei silam. Bersembunyi di mana, atau beruntung seperti Satria dan tidak lagi di Jakarta?)

“Kur,” panggilnya.

“Bangsat, kayak lagi manggil ayam.” Tetsuro protes tapi tidak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut. Soalnya pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada cowok jangkung kacamata yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pelanggan. Mandanginnya gitu amat pula. “Apaan, Sat?”

“Lo… gue baru tahu kalau lo juga doyan laki.”

Kuroo menatapnya seperti baru tertangkap basah.

“Anjing.”


	4. calla lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo, kebangsatan, dan kejutan mendadak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”  
di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 4/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 4_

“Kur. Kur.”

“…”

“Kuroo.”

“…”

“Woi anjing, iler lo tumpah ke mana-mana.”

Kuroo tampak tersentak kayak habis dibangunkan paksa ditarik sebelum berhasil masuk ke jurang Tartarus, Satria jujur mau ketawa atau kesel karena temennya justru langsung salah fokus; ngelihatin si mas-mas bartender sambil ngiler. Cakep sih memang, jangkungnya bolehlah dimasukkan ke geng dia dan Kuroo, tapi badannya kurus banget. Kayak enggak pernah makan. Mungkin, orang itu usianya enggak jauh beda dengan mereka. Paling banter setahun dua tahun di bawah mereka.

“Sori Sat, gue emang lagi kayak dibawa ke surga.” Kuroo pasang muka cengengesan sambil ngelap iler dengan tisu yang tersedia di meja. Sudah agak lama mereka duduk di sini dan belum pesan apa-apa; mereka beruntung belum dihampiri lagi atau diberi tatapan mau mengusir. Kuroo ke sini katanya mau coba peruntungan bermain cinta, tapi belum-belum mukanya sudah kayak Bantar Gebang. “Gila, gak nyesel gue malam mingguan di sini. _Fix_, dia harus jadi bidadari pertama gue, slot pertama dari sisa 71.”

Satria mengangkat tangan, pesan gin and tonic. Sekalian pesenin bloody mary untuk Kuroo, biar matanya bisa melek sedikit dan enggak terperosok ke dalam jurang ketololan. Sesekali minum, Satria yakin ia punya toleransi tinggi walau terakhir minum hanya saat main poker bareng-bareng Takao dan cowok-cowok seangkatan setelah UAS semester kemarin. “Pantesan lo jomblo terus, padahal kayaknya banyak banget yang demen sama tampang lo. Ternyata lo doyannya laki, dia yang lo maksud ‘ada yang cakep’?” Satria nyeletuk, sekadar ingin tahu.

Kuroo mengangkat bahu. “Gini Sat, gue mengapresiasi segala jenis keindahan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Entah cewek atau cowok. Tapi sumpah, gue berasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama dia. Lo lihat gak sih gimana cara dia ngelihat orang di balik kacamata kotak nggak jelasnya? Gue juga mau dong kakak dilihatin kayak gitu.”

“Fak.” Satria mengacungkan jari tengah. Lebih-lebih lagi saat lihat Kuroo mengeluarkan kamera yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk memfoto si bartender yang jadi topik pembicaraan. Satria mencolek bahu Kuroo, menunjuk _sign _yang dipasang di dinding dekat rak minuman dengan warna putih dan merah menyala: dilarang mengambil foto. Kuroo kelihatan benar-benar sedih hati waktu lihat _sign _tersebut, Satria penasaran apa dia bukan langganan di sini. “Kalo lo mau pedekate ke dia, yang bener lah deketin. Jangan foto diem-diem. Laki apa laki.”

Kuroo mengangkat bahu lagi, menyeruput bloody mary yang dipesankan Satria seenak jidat lalu memaki setelah minuman tersebut masuk ke kerongkongan. “Anjing, gue mending pesen jack daniels sekalian daripada minum beginian,” keluhnya, jelas-jelas kesal sama gelak tawa Satria. “Gue udah pernah deketin dia sekali kok.”

Demi poni lempar Kuroo dan rambut jabriknya yang aneh, Satria hanya sanggup mengangkat alis sebelah saking curiganya. Satria memang nekat, Takao juga nekat waktu mendekati anak kedokteran yang sekarang sudah jadi pacar dan terpisah jarak antara Depok dan Salemba, tapi tidak ada yang lebih nekat dari seekor Kuroo Tetsuro kalau sudah ada maunya.

“Terus gimana?” Satria memancing.

Kuroo nyengir lagi. “Ditolak mentah-mentah.”

“Fakyu.” Satria tak kuasa memutar bola mata. Gemas. “Demi Allah, Dewa Siwa dan Tuhan Yesus Kristus, lo pake cara macem apa kok sampai ditolak mentah-mentah? Dari tadi gue jujur penasaran soalnya lo ngaku sering ke sini tapi kayak enggak familiar sama peraturan tempat ini? Lo ngincer dia sudah dari kapan sih? Anjing.”

“Sabar boy,” Kuroo tergelak lalu menyambar minuman milik Satria. “Gue ‘kan enggak menyerah. Gue sering ke sini tapi cuma buat ngelihat si imut, udah gue bilang ‘kan kalau gue ini masih polos dan enggak pernah sampai naik lantai dua dan seterusnya. Target gue, kenal dapat nama dan nomor telepon.”

“Paling lo dikasih nomor telepon manajer tempat ini.”

“Diem lo.”

“Sst, sst.” Satria menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. Matanya awas ngelihatin jam dinding yang menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka sepuluh dan jarum panjang di angka lima. Mau konsentrasi. Para perempuan yang Satria sempat ingat mukanya ada di halaman dua dan tiga menghampiri beberapa meja di pojokan yang penuh oleh pria hidung belang paruh baya, sepertinya pekerja kantoran. Yang sedang naik ke atas tangga, sepertinya ada di halaman satu. Wajahnya sangat lokal.

Agak bego juga kalau Satria mengharapkan perempuan di halaman sembilan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menawarkan diri, tapi pokoknya ia siap membentuk berbagai catatan mental. Toh proposal dia juga belum tentu diterima—agak ngeri juga membayangkan testimoni kawan seangkatan yang sudah lebih dulu terbantai; berada di ruangan rapat bertiga bersama dosen pembimbing dan kaprodi, lalu dibantai habis-habisan. Hiiy.

Ia mau ngomong sesuatu lagi ke Kuroo, tapi belum sempat bibirnya mengeluarkan kata, Kuroo tidak lagi ada di hadapannya dan sudah pindah ke meja bartender. Sepertinya mau pesan satu sloki rum lalu menggoda cowok kacamata yang seperti sudah kenyang digodain. Sial, si bangsat enggak bilang-bilang kalau mau pindah, gerutu Satria dalam hati. Kalau bisa dia yang ingin memfoto kelakuan seekor Kuroo Tetsuro lalu ia kirimkan ke Takao atau ke ‘harem-harem’ Kuroo di Politik.

Satria mengeluarkan buku catatan yang ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga, menulis hal-hal penting apa yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam catatan lapangan di lampiran untuk dikasihkan pada Mirah, entahlah. Satria juga belum revisian soal apa yang dimau Mirah ‘kan ini. Paling-paling juga setelah itu masih banyak yang dirombak. Mirah perfeksionis—butuh berkali-kali revisi sampai anak-anak bimbingannya setengah gila.

Di tengah fase ingin mikirnya, tatapan Satria berhenti pada seorang gadis dengan kain satin berenda warna merah muda pucat yang menutup mata yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai _blindfold_ yang duduk di meja seberangnya persis, sendirian. Di bawah cahaya lampu, rambut lurus sedadanya terlihat hitam tapi sebenarnya warna aslinya biru yang sangat gelap. Ia mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya orang ini familiar. Mengapa ada orang yang pakai penutup mata seolah itu hal yang normal di sini? Ia bertanya-tanya, tapi teringat sesuatu.

_Oh._

Okay Satria Wijayakusuma, ini _trial and error._ Minta maaf kalau salah, kalau benar—mungkin minta jadi narasumber skripsi? Pokoknya lebih serem dibantai Mirah dibanding beginian. Ia bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk sampai kursinya berderit keras membuat orang-orang tersentak sejenak lalu melirik ke arahnya yang nyengir apologetik. Si bangsat Kuroo di meja bar tidak ambil pusing, masih saja mengajak ngobrol ‘calon bidadari’nya.

Satria menggenggam tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba, si perempuan dengan penutup mata itu juga terkejut. “Sori, sori gue ganggu,” Satria tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, pokoknya harus dicoba. Okay, tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan. “Sori banget tiba-tiba, tapi apa lo itu, Hyu—“

Ia merasa tangannya dicekal sekuat tenaga oleh orang lain.

“Lo ngapain? Lepasin dia.”

Satria mau ketawa. Kekuatan itu enggak sebanding dengan apa yang diperlukan untuk menghentikannya. Ini wilayah orang, Satria tahu, kalau ia macam-macam sudah banyak tukang pukul yang menyamar menjadi pelanggan di sini dan siap menghajarnya sampai mampus. Ia memilih mengibarkan bendera putih lalu menoleh ke arah suara feminin yang menegurnya keras.

Lalu Satria membelalak.

Seorang perempuan mungil, pakaiannya hanya _one piece turtleneck _hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan hampir seluruh kakinya yang jenjang. Rambutnya yang digerai panjang sepantat, lalu matanya yang secara alami sipit dirias dengan _make up_ untuk memberikan kesan sedikit lebih belo. Alisnya mengerut sampai hampir bertaut, bibirnya yang dipulas gincu merah muda terkatup rapat. Satria tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti berada dalam keadaan marah besar yang konstan.

Tapi sebelum ia bengong, Satria ingat kalau orang ini adalah si halaman sembilan yang ia cari-cari.

_Bingo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Catatan lapangan 1:
> 
> Sabtu, 10 Oktober
> 
> <strike>Mbak Mirah, rasanya saya sudah mau menyerah duluan :(</strike>   
<strike>Maaf ya saya memang lelaki kurang berbudaya dan teman saya bangsat :(</strike>   

> 
> Catatan lapangan ini ditulis karena saya sudah mulai mencoba turun ke lokasi penelitian untuk melakukan observasi meskipun saya belum sidang proposal.
> 
> Hari ini suasana hati saya sedang baik, sebab saya agak penasaran dengan tempat yang dijadikan rekomendasi oleh Mbak Mirah dan teman saya di jurusan sebelah. Kalau suasana hati baik, saya bisa fokus dengan benar. Karena saya belum bisa langsung bertanya dengan siapa-siapa, jadi hari ini saya lebih banyak observasi. Misalnya soal ‘katalog’ sepuluh halaman berisi foto perempuan yang dijual (ternyata tidak dipajang di ‘akuarium’ seperti di beberapa lesehan teh poci di Semarang atau di Gang Dolly), yang menyediakan layanan perempuan sekaligus menunjukkan kasta.
> 
> Saya sempat lihat perempuan yang ada di halaman kesembilan katalog tersebut, salah satu yang paling mahal. Cantik sekali, tapi yang sebenarnya saya mau tahu: kenapa dia sepertinya pelit sekali senyum. Apalagi saat lihat saya, sorot matanya itu seperti sedang lihat kotoran kuda. Karena saya penasaran, sepertinya kalau proposal saya di-acc, saya mau PDKT dengan kakak itu untuk jadi narasumber saya.


	5. hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU; ada nama yang diubah jadi lokal sedikit  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 5/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 5_

“Lo ngapain bengong? Lepasin dia.”

Melihat Satria melongo seperti orang bego memandanginya, perempuan yang berusaha tampak menakutkan itu mengeratkan genggaman di pergelangan tangan Satria yang sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi. Tahu ‘kan? Rasanya seperti diamuk kucing. Malahan, Satria merasa ada yang sedikit ‘kurang’ dari cengkeraman di tangannya. Ia melirik sedikit, lalu berusaha keras menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan fakta bahwa jari tangan kanan perempuan ini kehilangan kelingking.

Sekali lihat orang juga tahu kalau tidak adanya kelingking ini bukan karena cacat bawaan lahir, melainkan disengaja—seperti dipotong dengan paksa. Mau tidak mau, dahi Satria mengernyit. Memutar otak. Orang seperti apa dia sampai jemarinya bisa dipotong paksa; apakah dia pernah punya afiliasi dengan geng Yakuza atau mafia Triad yang entah bagaimana bisa punya jaringan di sini.

Satria meneguk ludah. Agaknya menyadari bahwa perempuan halaman sembilan tersebut sadar jarinya dilihati lalu langsung merasa kalau ia sudah tidak sopan. “Sori, gue—“

“Yue. Udah.” Perempuan yang dari tadi tangannya digenggam Satria mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. Terlampau tenang. Suaranya halus, hanya sedikit lebih keras dibanding bisikan tapi Satria jelas merasakan aura, apa ya bilangnya, _authoritative_? memerintah? dari bagaimana ia berbicara. Jadi nama kakak halaman sembilan ini Yue? Satria akan catat baik-baik. Seolah bisa tahu kalau raut muka perempuan jutek di depannya ini seperti tidak yakin, si gadis penutup mata melanjutkan: “Aku kenal dia.”

“Lo selalu bilang kenal dengan semua orang, Hinata.” Perempuan yang sepertinya namanya Yue ini mendecih kesal, menyentak tangan dari lengan Satria kasar. Jelas-jelas tidak senang karena gadis penutup mata ini ‘membela’nya, kalau bisa dibilang begitu. Satria sumpah susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak nyeletuk ‘tolong jangan pendek-pendek sumbunya, kalau kebakar meledak kasihan orang-orang di sekitarnya’.

Si gadis penutup mata tersenyum. “Tapi kali ini aku memang kenal dia.”

“Oke, oke. Terserah kalau gitu.” Perempuan tersebut bersedekap. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sedikit terbang ditiup pendingin ruangan. Kendati mukanya masih kecut, dia memilih mundur dan menyerah. Terus, dia berpaling ke arah Satria yang masih memandanginya dengan muka bego sambil melirik tajam. Mukanya makin kecut, serasa habis minum segelas jeruk nipis peras tanpa tambahan air dan gula. “Kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, gue pastikan lo menderita sampai neraka paling dalam.”

Terus dia melenggang pergi dengan kaki dihentakkan naik ke lantai dua. Dilihat dari jauh, ternyata dia menutupi badannya yang mungil (mungkin hanya sekitar 150 hingga 155 sentimeter) dengan menggunakan sepatu model _bondage _hak tinggi yang warnanya juga hitam. Kalau begitu, Satria tidak kuasa menahan gelak tawa. Sial, kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Cakep-cakep asinnya enggak ditahan-tahan.

“Shin Soo-ling,” perempuan penutup mata itu mengangkat cangkir teh (teh? di sini juga sedia teh?) dan menyesapnya perlahan. Satria berjengit, memandangnya dari kepala sampai kaki sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan. “Dari suaramu, sudah jelas itu kamu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya.”

“Iya, sudah lama enggak ketemu, Hyuga Hinata.” Satria ikut bersedekap, menyilangkan kaki. Tapi sebelum itu, ia sempat melambai dan meminta mojito pada pegawai yang mondar-mandir, sebagai pelega leher saja mumpung gin and tonicnya tinggal sedikit. Satria memang tidak merahasiakan nama Tionghoa-nya, tapi tentu saja yang menyebutnya seolah itu natural hanya orang-orang tertentu.

Sudah ia bilang, ia lebih sering dipanggil Satria.

Perempuan ini—Hinata, ia terakhir lihat sekitar empat atau lima tahun lalu, tanpa penutup yang memblokir siapa pun yang ingin melihat iris mata abu-abu cerah yang hanya khusus milik keluarga Hyuga. Satria ingin langsung tanya mengapa dia ada di sini, bagaimana, mengapa, tapi hanya diam sebab sepertinya itu hal yang sensitif. Kalau matanya ditutup, berarti…

Satria merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi.

“Ada yang kamu mau cari di sini?” Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis, manis. Satria tidak tertipu, di balik senyum tipis tersebut ada sejuta gejolak emosi yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditekan kuat-kuat. Lihat saja tangannya habis meletakkan cangkir di meja, meremas rok selututnya kuat-kuat seperti cemas. Oh iya, Satria ‘kan belum jelas maksud tujuannya kemari dan mencengkeram tangan Hinata tiba-tiba.

“Gue cuma mau nyapa lo, _I guess_.” Satria menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, tapi habis itu menyambut mojito yang diletakkan di meja. “Gue enggak ada maksud apa-apa ke sini, gue cuma mau cari data buat skripsi. Serius.” Bodohnya Satria membentuk gestur ‘V’ padahal Hinata tidak bisa lihat. Buru-buru ia menyesali kebodohannya dan dengan kikuk menghabiskan gin and tonicnya.

“Skripsi?” tanya si gadis, sepertinya kalau tidak tertutup kain satin hitam alisnya akan terangkat sebelah. Soalnya dahinya kelihatan agak berkerut. Memang bagi orang yang tidak tahu, skripsi dengan tema prostitusi jelas hal yang aneh dan tidak wajar. Satria juga sadar otaknya sudah miring sebelah. “Oh iya, soal yang tadi, tolong maafin teman aku ya, dia suka terlalu khawatir.”

Satria mengangguk, untuk kedua kalimat Hinata tapi langsung mengoreksi dengan ucapan. “Iya. Santai.”

Hinata masih menunggu penjelasan Satria.

“Sekarang gue udah kuliah di UI, di Kriminologi. Makanya, kebetulan agenda hari ini gue niatnya cuma mau lihat-lihat tempat ini… gitu kali ya, terus tema skripsi gue emang sebenernya mau ngangkat soal prostitusi, tapi, hmm, gimana ya.” Satria jadi bingung sendiri, mau bicara pelan takut enggak kedengeran, mau bicara keras takut orang melihat dan dia ditendang mungkin karena takut akan ketahuan pihak berwajib entah dirasa mengganggu ketertiban. Kepalanya tidak fokus pada si pendengar, malah berputar memandangi segala arah. “Gitu deh. Tapi gue enggak ada niatan mau ngelaporin apa-apa sih, cuma murni buat kepentingan skripsi dan enggak disebar ke mana-mana.”

Gila, berasa sedang menjelaskan _informed consent _pada narasumber. Satria mendadak ingin buru-buru revisian, sidang proposal, dan mengambil data. Kenapa gitu, dia enggak tahu.

Hinata sepertinya sudah lebih nyaman, postur tubuhnya lebih santai. Satria cekatan mengambil alih kembali situasi dan mencoba bertanya, “Kalau boleh tahu, lo sedang ngapain di sini?”

“Kamu enggak lihat halaman empat, Shin?” si gadis kembali mengulum senyum.

“Ah. Bentar.”

Satria buru-buru membuka katalog lagi dan mencari halaman empat. Ah, isinya delapan foto dan ternyata Hyuga Hinata ada di sana. Terkutuklah dia dan dirinya yang tidak jeli dalam memandangi isi katalog tersebut. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu pelanggan, atau mungkin ini adalah harinya tidak bekerja. Tapi apa bisa seorang pelacur tidak bekerja dalam sehari? Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan seorang Hyuga bekerja jadi pelacur di rumah bordil murah seperti ini? Kalau iya pun seharusnya ia berada di kasta yang lebih tinggi lagi.

“Shin,” panggil si gadis dengan penutup mata.

Satria mendongak. “Iya?”

“Kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalau aku ada di sini.” Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, Satria mengiyakan tanpa ragu-ragu. Hyuga adalah keluarga yang gila, dan Satria tidak mau berisiko ikut campur dan segala macam. Lagipula, ia tidak punya urusan macam-macam dengan keluarga tersebut jadi tentu saja ia akan tutup mulut. Dan ia tidak mau dicakar-cakar oleh kakak yang aslinya ingin ia jadikan narasumber—kakak tersebut soalnya terlihat punya _backing _yang mengerikan meski jarinya hanya ada sembilan.

Pria 190 sentimeter tersebut ketawa kecil. “Tentu, aku enggak akan bilang-bilang.”

“Makasih.”

Satria tadinya mau bangkit dan menghampiri Tetsuro yang sepertinya masih asyik menggoda si bartender jangkung ketika di kepalanya muncul bohlam kuning berpendar terang lalu mendapat ilham dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Seketika, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang kaget dengan sentuhan dadakan dengan penuh harap. “Hinata,” panggilnya, ia harap ia tidak terdengar terlalu memelas. “Mau ya kalau misal tema gue bener-bener di-acc dosen, gue udah kelar tetek bengek segala macem, lo jadi narasumber gue? Jadi gue wawancara lo gitu.”

Hinata Hyuga mengeluarkan tawa lepas yang sepertinya memancarkan lega. Satria setengah berharap Hinata tidak menganggapnya sebagai ‘pertukaran’ sebab Satria telah bersedia tidak membocorkan apa-apa ke keluarga Hyuga dan menyembunyikan informasi mengenai keberadaannya.

“Boleh kok.”

Suaranya di situ terdengar ringan, seperti sedang menyanyi.


	6. begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satria dan kuroo, dari sudut pandang si bartender di pojokan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 6/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 6_

“Kei, dia datang lagi, tuh.”

Sedari rumah bordil bermodus bar dan restoran apik ini buka di jam lima sore tadi, ia terus melirik harap-harap cemas apakah orang yang ingin dihindarinya datang. Ciri-cirinya: cakep, tapi orangnya terlalu berlebihan dan gaya rambutnya poni lempar. Tiap datang, ia hanya minta satu sloki rum yang dihabiskan pelan-pelan sambil mengajak ngobrol. Tadinya ia hampir bernapas lega, tapi ternyata ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk tenang. Yue, yang dari tadi menunggu orang memesan dan hanya _stand by _di meja bar pojokan, menyesap rose wine dengan santai sambil memberi Kei peringatan.

Dengan kacamata minus lima pun, sesungguhnya penglihatan Kei masih tidak bagus-bagus amat apalagi di bawah cahaya remang-remang seperti ini. Matanya menyipit, lalu melihat penampakan dua lelaki jangkung masuk sambil mengobrol. Tidak salah lagi, yang satu adalah Kuroo (Kei sungguh menyesali fakta mengapa ia langsung ingat nama si kakak tukang ngegodain orang ini dari awal dikasih tahu beberapa waktu silam), yang satunya orang tidak familiar yang punya aura sejenis tapi agaknya tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini. Lihat saja gerak-gerik asingnya. Benar-benar hijau.

Tsukishima Kei menghela napas. Panjang sekali. Bahunya sampai merosot. Kemudian berbisik sedikit letih, meratapi nasib malangnya sendiri, mengelap gelas-gelas lalu hampir terpeleset dan pecah. Untung tidak jadi, Kei sudah siap jantungan kalau begitu caranya. “Astaga, aku baru saja mau merasa lega. Belum habis aku lihat dia kemarin sekarang dia muncul lagi.”

Yue yang dengar malah terkekeh geli; dasar kakak tidak setia kawan. Rambutnya yang diurai dililit di jari telunjuk setelah itu dilepas, biar terlihat sedikit bergelombang. Kei sumpahi dia akan ketemu seorang laki-laki dan jatuh cinta gila-gilaan. Ups, tidak boleh begitu. Jika si kakak dengar ia menyumpahi terutama berkaitan dengan ‘laki-laki’ ia pasti akan ngamuk dan mencak-mencak. Memang dasar, yang jadi penghuni lama dan halaman sembilan mah bebas.

Gadis bermuka hemat tersebut tidak merespon, menyodorkan gelas wine yang telah kosong lalu Kei mengisinya lagi tanpa banyak bicara. Pipinya sudah sedikit merah, Kei mengerutkan dahi, kalau begitu dia tidak sedang menunggu pelanggan? Baru sebentar kemudian Yue membalas. “Biarkan saja, dia pundi-pundi uang. Kalau dia benar-benar melakukan apa-apa padamu barulah tendang selangkangannya lalu sikut perutnya. Atau kamu bisa minta tolong sama yang di pojok-pojok sana.” Penjaga keamanan. “Beres.”

Giliran Kei yang mengulum senyum tipis. “Nggak gitu juga Kak.”

Penasaran, iris matanya bergerak-gerak, mencuri pandang ke arah dua lelaki jangkung bukan kepalang yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol, serius memegang katalog sambil membolak-balik isinya. Kalau Kei tidak tahu Kuroo adalah salah satu pelanggan, mungkin dari tadi mereka sudah dicurigai sebagai polisi mau menggerebek tempat ini dan segera diusir penjaga keamanan. Lalu, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ketika rasanya ia kepergok memandangi Kuroo oleh yang bersangkutan langsung. Kei berjengit, dan berharap tubuhnya tidak jangkung sehingga bisa menghindar dari pandangan Kuroo yang jauh dari kata jelas.

“Kei.” Ia dengar namanya dipanggil lalu bahunya diketuk. Kei agak tersentak, sedikit menoleh ke bawah. Koleganya sesama bartender, yang baru akan mulai _shift_-nya. _Shift _Kei selesai jam sepuluh malam, ia mengecek jam di tangan, sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Satu jam lagi lalu ia bisa pulang, tidur dengan tenang. “Meja yang kamu lihatin dari tadi itu pesan gin and tonic sama bloody mary satu. Kamu sepertinya naksir dengan dia yang ngegebet kamu dari zaman kapan ya?”

Mendengarnya Kei langsung memutar mata. “Ih ogah. Sudah, aku mau buatin pesenan mereka.”

Si kolega terkekeh menutupi mulut, Yue di pojokan mencuri tawa. Memang sejak Kuroo sering datang, hidupnya sepertinya tidak lepas dari godaan kawan-kawan yang mendoakan agar ia cepat dipinang Kuroo. Apa pula itu, Kei kembali menghela napas, mempersiapkan gelas. Dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki sejauh yang ia tahu, sekian dan terima kasih. Sayang sekali fakta itu bahkan tidak cukup membuat Kuroo gentar, malahan makin bersemangat.

Apa pun itu, sepertinya Kei akan lebih senang jika semangat Kuroo tidak ditujukan untuknya. Sekali lagi ia memandangi kawan Kuroo yang sepertinya juga sudah lelah dengan kelakuan kawannya satu itu. Bloody mary sepertinya bukan minuman yang akan diminum Kuroo, lalu gin and tonic sepertinya lebih cocok diminum sama laki-laki yang rambutnya cepak (jujur jauh lebih _decent _dibanding sobatnya) itu. Tidak banyak yang suka bloody mary, lalu sepertinya Kei akan agak nakal dengan mencampur saus cabai lebih banyak dibanding yang seharusnya. Maaf Kakak yang rambutnya cepak, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu melalui telepati.

Tsukishima Kei agaknya ingin menikmati melihat wajah kecut Kuroo sesekali dan berharap tidak kehilangan momentum agar lama terpatri di ingatan.

Ada beberapa lagi orang yang duduk di meja bar dan Kei sibuk melayani permintaan mereka, jadi pikirannya soal Kuroo bisalah hilang sejenak. Dari tadi, Yue hanya diam dan mengamati dia, sekaligus orang-orang yang duduk: pria dan wanita berpacaran, seorang pemuda sendirian. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya hobinya jelalatan mencari perempuan yang bisa dipakai—lihat katalognya, dasar sial! Kei meringis geli melihat tatapan mata Yue yang meski sedikit di bawah pengaruh alkohol, kesadarannya masih menguasai dan itu memperlihatkan kebencian mendalam.

“Kei, dia sudah minum tuh.” Suara Yue nyeletuk lagi-lagi memecah konsentrasinya. Seram sekali seolah Yue tahu betul apa yang dari tadi ia pikirkan. Veteran memang beda, pikirnya.

“Mana, mana Kak?”

Perempuan yang lebih tua menahan geli. “Kamu terlambat.”

“Ugh.” Padahal Kei sesekali ingin melihat dia yang ada di atas angin. Sekalinya ada kesempatan malah terbang sia-sia. “Padahal aku sudah lama ingin lihat mukanya kecut. Ternyata bukan jodohnya hari ini.”

“Siapa yang mukanya kecut, dan siapa jodoh dengan siapa?”

Aaah ketahuan sudah. Suara tenor dengan frekuensi rendah itu. Kei serasa lihat guillotine di depan mata tapi pisau pemenggal kepala tersebut bukan bermata miring tajam tapi berbentuk lelaki hampir 190 sentimeter dengan poni lempar yang kini nangkring hanya terpisah dua kursi dengan Yue. Seperti mafhum dengan keberadaan Yue (atau mungkin karena tidak kenal dan tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya, sebab Yue jarang ada di bar kalau malam belum tua-tua amat), Kuroo tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk lalu dibalas juga dengan anggukan meski nihil senyum. “Halo, Kei. Aku baru muncul lagi nih, jangan kangen aku ya.”

“Aku sih lebih kangen waktu Mas Kuroo enggak datang ke sini.” Kei berbicara jujur, namun agaknya tangannya sudah menerjemahkan kesukaan Kuroo minum satu sloki rum sebagai sesuatu yang harus dimasukkan ke alam bawah sadar jadi tetap saja tangannya mempersiapkan gelas lalu menuang rum, yang diterima Kuroo dengan senang hati. “Mas Kuroo tumben enggak sendirian.”

Kuroo menopang dagu, memutar-mutar gelas berisi rum dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Raut mukanya sangat usil, seperti raut permanen yang sudah dari sananya begitu. “Yang itu teman aku Kei, katanya mau dikenalin ke dunia malam makanya dia tadi kayak orang bego buka-buka katalog. Lucu ya? Padahal mantannya sepuluh tapi yang seperti itu masih kikuk. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sih suka kalau kamu berbicara jujur, Kei.”

Yang diajak bicara bingung mau merespon apa. Lebih enak memikirkan apakah Kak Akiteru sudah pulang dari kerjaannya lalu apakah dia bawa kue stroberi sebagai oleh-oleh seperti biasanya. Kue stroberi tempat Kak Akiteru bekerja memang enak, tapi lebih enak lagi kalau kakak sendiri yang buat dengan tangan dewanya. Kei hampir ngiler, tapi berhasil ia tahan. Ada _image _yang harus ia pertahankan di depan Kuroo yang entahlah ini.

Jadi ia melirik ke arah Yue, namun yang bersangkutan sudah tidak ada di tempat. Saat ekor matanya melirik, ternyata Yue telah melangkah ke arah kawan Kuroo yang sedang mencoba meraih Nona Hinata yang secara ajaib sudah duduk manis sambil minum teh. Tidak biasanya halaman empat diperbolehkan duduk di tempat yang sama dengan pelanggan, tapi Kei tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia menolak peduli pada hal-hal yang bukan porsinya jadi ia diam saja.

Kuroo sepertinya berbicara sesuatu tapi ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan, sibuk melihat opera sabun berupa Yue turun tangan mencoba menjauhkan Hinata dari tangan-tangan setan (ia yakin Yue berpikir begitu) berupa laki-laki antah berantah.

“Jadi Kei, minggu depan mainlah denganku ke Ancol, mau ya?”

Kei sedikit tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?

“Makasih sudah menawari, Mas Kuroo.” Meski sejujurnya ia tidak dengar apa yang dimau Kuroo, ia harus terlihat sopan dan melayani pelanggan. Agar besok ia masih tetap bisa bekerja lalu dapat duit tambahan. Kei melebarkan senyum, yang tidak terlihat tulus sama sekali. “Tapi enggak, terima kasih.”


	7. cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> refleksi satria pasca dibantai mirah (lagi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 7/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 7_

Satria mencoret-coret catatannya dengan nelangsa di lantai satu gedung N1 yang siang-siang begini, gelap dan dipenuhi nyamuk yang siap mengambil segumpal darahnya sebagai santapan. Pikiran bodohnya berbisik: seperti vampir, tapi bisa terbang, ukurannya kecil, pasti betina, dan susah-susah gampang ditabok. Satria agak ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan candaan; kalau sering digigiti nyamuk, ini tandanya ia tidak hanya disenangi wanita dari spesies _Homo Sapiens_, tapi juga dari spesies nyamuk.

Ia menunggu Takao yang masih bimbingan dengan Ismail, lalu berencana meminjam buku di perpustakaan pusat sebagai tambah-tambahan referensi. Bah, gawat, ia masih mengingat raut muka Mirah yang terus mengernyit ketika membaca revisian proposal dan catatan lapangan yang ia lampirkan. Apalagi, ia dijatuhkan bom nuklir ketika Mirah memberinya segepok buku tebal untuk dibaca, lalu berujar santai: “Revisi kamu yang ini sudah bagus, tapi alur pikirmu masih kurang jelas. Lalu, kamu harus perbanyak baca sehingga referensi yang kamu gunakan untuk teori dan konsep kamu itu tidak hanya dari satu buku. Masa saya belum bilang ke kamu?” Satria hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tapi Mirah masih melanjutkan; “Kamu bisa sidang proposal kalau revisian kamu minggu depan bisa jadi lebih baik, saya akan atur jadwalnya dengan Kaprodi.”

Haha, sidang proposal. Jantung Satria serasa ditindih beton dan siap dicor.

Otaknya kembali memutar kilas balik seputar nasibnya menyerahkan revisian:

Mirah seperti biasa, duduk menunggu dengan kaki disilangkan. Di tangannya ada segelas kopi hangat, lalu di mejanya yang separuh berserakan terdapat setumpuk berkas-berkas entah kerjaan di luar ngedosen, atau kertas kuis dan tugas milik mahasiswa yang menangis darah. Satria tadi menarik kursi kosong setelah dipersilakan Mirah duduk lalu menunggu vonis Mirah terhadap skripsiannya.

“Satria Wijayakusuma,” sepertinya dosen rambut dipotong cepak itu hobi sekali memanggil nama lengkapnya yang cakep sembari membolak-balik hasil ketikan proposalnya. Dahinya mengerut, Satria keras menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar kalau sering cemberut nanti makin tua. “Kamu itu sedang menulis novel atau sedang bikin penelitian sih?”

Satria nyengir tolol. Biar tidak tampak gugup. “Ya bikin penelitian Mbak.”

Mirah agak _facepalm_, lalu menghembuskan napas pendek. “Saya tahu kamu bermaksud simpatik pada orang yang ingin kamu jadikan narasumber penelitian, tapi catatan lapangan kamu ini malah bikin kamu kelihatan mendekatinya dengan modus-modus tertentu selain yang seharusnya.” Perempuan paruh baya ini meraih pulpen dan meletakkan proposal malang milik Satria di meja, agar Satria bisa melihat langsung coretan-coretan dengan tinta merah. “Kamu sudah bagus dalam membuat catatan lapangan. Masalahnya di sini, meskipun kamu simpatik, kamu tetap harus menarik batas sebagai peneliti dan informan—apa kamu heteroseksual?”

Ditembak tiba-tiba begitu, Satria hanya bisa melongo. Mantap bos, dosenku tersayang yang satu-satunya. Satria tidak sabar bergosip—“mempelajari perilaku manusia secara kualitatif dengan metode diskusi kelompok terfokus”—dengan Kuroo dan Takao sehabis ini. Ia menjawab bingung, apa ya korelasinya. “Iya Mbak, saya heteroseksual.”

Total jumlah orang yang menatapnya seperti sedang lihat kotoran kuda hingga bulan Oktober: 2 orang. Satu si pelacur di halaman sembilan katalog berwarna magenta, satu lagi Mirah yang kini sedang geleng-geleng kepala. “Wajar kalau kamu tertarik mungkin karena dia cantik atau apalah, tapi kamu juga harus menjelaskan alasan kamu yang jelas; mengapa kamu ingin memilih dia. Apakah dia kompeten kah, apakah dia sudah lama bekerja di bidang itu kah, atau mungkin karena sekiranya ia memiliki pemahaman yang komprehensif tentang bagaimana sistem rumah bordil tersebut bekerja kah, bukan hanya sekadar “karena saya dilihat dengan penuh kebencian”. Satria Wijayakusuma, memangnya kamu ini masokis?”

Dikatai begitu, Satria hanya bisa pasrah. Benar juga, tapi motif utama dia ‘kan memang karena ia penasaran mengapa orang yang judesnya tidak ditutupi bisa jadi di halaman sembilan; salah satu yang paling diminati, lalu bisa melenggang bebas dengan muka yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Mama, Satria penasaran. Tapi Satria sedang mengubur malu, boleh dia ikut ke Singapura? Huhuhu.

Karena itu, akhirnya Satria membuka-buka laporan yang sudah dicoret-coret penuh dengan tinta biru dan merah lalu mencatat poin apa saja yang harus ia ganti. Catatan lapangan bisa disimpan nanti setelah menulis naskah, tapi Mirah minta catatan lapangan tersebut diberikan padanya tiap ia pergi observasi ke rumah bordil yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan sampah terbengkalai di Jakarta Kota. Dengan nihil minat, ia kini membolak-balik halaman salah satu buku yang diberikan Mirah, melihat daftar isi lalu mencatat dalam hati bab mana yang sekiranya akan ia tuju nanti demi tambah-tambahan kutipan.

Satria mendongak, melihat langit-langit tinggi serta huruf-huruf timbul yang membentuk kata “Departemen Kriminologi” di tembok. Apa nanti malam dia harus coba balik lagi ke rumah bordil itu, sebab ia sudah lama tidak ke sana (maksudnya sudah tiga hari). Sejak pertemuannya pertama dengan Kuroo, ia lebih sering ke sana sendiri sambil coba mengobrol dengan pegawai-pegawai di sana—salah satu jenis kesukaannya yang lain. Ia kira Kuroo tidak sesering itu ke sana, ternyata dugaannya salah.

Kuroo juga hampir tidak pernah absen, hanya demi setor muka ke bartender yang (belakangan ia ketahui) namanya Kei. Apaan cuci mata dan bermain cinta, padahal hati jelas-jelas disodorkan hanya pada dia yang masih menolak mentah-mentah. Satria ketawa sinis.

Si kakak halaman sembilan itu, ternyata jarang sekali muncul di sana. Satria boleh bilang dulu ia beruntung bisa langsung melihat mukanya.

Pokoknya kembali ke bahasan awal, malam ini mungkin Satria kembali ke sana, sekaligus cari inspirasi sampai subuh menjelang. Agaknya sebuah ironi juga ketika di dekat rumah bordil tersebut, hanya berbeda gang, berdiri rumah ibadah. Ketika azan memanggil, Satria melihat beberapa perempuan turun dari lantai dua dan membawa peralatan untuk beribadah. Ia mengamati sampai perempuan-perempuan tersebut hilang punggungnya ditelan pandangan; mereka sering dikata sebagai orang amoral, asusila, dan serangkaian kata-kata lain, namun nyatanya mereka jauh lebih taat beribadah pada mereka yang hanya modal berkoar-koar menyebut nama Tuhan tapi menjarah dan memutus kepala orang segampang mites kutu rambut.

Lamunannya putus ketika ia lihat Takao dengan cengirannya menyeret kursi di seberangnya persis. Lalu menepuk bahu Satria, bermaksud ngebercandain, “Gimana lo Sat, bimbingan dengan Yang Dipertuan Agung Mirah Sri Satyawati?”

“Ah bacot.” Satria melemaskan pundak. “Mentang-mentang lo udah sama si Ismail Sanjaya. Dasar tukang pamer, jadi skripsi lo temanya apa kok bisa lolos dapet dia?”

“Gue ngangkat tema soal bulan Mei kemarin Sat,” nada Takao sekarang lebih berhati-hati dibanding barusan. Satria merasa itu tidak perlu, meski memang kebenciannya pada Presiden Kedua berikut dinasti Gaharu yang ia bangun masih membara dan mungkin tidak akan hilang sampai seumur hidup. “Perkara korban demo kemarin, pakai analisis kritis, Marxis.”

“Oalah.”

“Lo sendiri kata si Kuroo kemarin bareng dia ‘kan, ke tongkrongan kedemenan dia, gimana tuh jadinya, asli cakep-cakep?” Takao memasukkan lembaran proposal yang kira-kira nasibnya tidak jauh beda dengan Satria. “Terus lo udah disuruh sidang proposal?”

Satria mengangguk untuk kedua pertanyaan. “Cakep loh, sayang banget lo enggak ke sana. Si Kuroo sih, ngakunya cuci mata mau bermain cinta tapi nyatanya ngegebet laki di sana,” lapornya. Lalu menikmati tawa ngakak Takao yang cempreng plus nyaring. “Terus ga tahu sih, kayaknya gue bakal disuruh Mirah sidang proposal habis revisian gue yang satu ini. Kecepetan banget nggak sih? Gue ‘kan enggak ambisius kayak lo-lo pada. Gue ini orangnya sangat _down to earth_.”

Takao membentuk gestur mau muntah dengar ucapan Satria barusan.

“Cantik-cantik juga enggak ada yang bisa ngalahin Shinta, men.” Takao nyengir kuda. Terus menjelaskan kalau dia sendiri juga sudah disuruh Ismail sidang proposal, dengan waktu yang mungkin entah seminggu sebelum atau sesudah Takao sidang, sebelum ngelanjutin, “Si tolol Kuroo ngapain aja di sana? Jangan bilang ngajak ngobrol terus modus ngajak jalan entah ke Ancol, entah ke Ragunan. Ga sekalian jalan-jalan ke Tanjung Priuk, kejar-kejaran sama bandar narkoba?”

Satria mengangkat bahu. “Tau dah. Gue aja tahu-tahu dia tinggal demi gebetan tersayang. Kalau gue nyusul aja gue tahu dia ngomong aja ke si gebetan.”

“Hah.”

“Kaget ‘kan.”

“Emangnya lo sendiri ujungnya enggak nyusul?”

Ditanya begitu, Satria malah keingat si kakak halaman sembilan dan Hinata dengan penutup mata sambil membawa cangkir teh. “Gue ketemu kenalan.”

Takao mengangkat alis, heran. “Kenalan?”

“Iya, kenalannya keluarga. Panjang deh ceritanya.” Satria menopang dagu dan menghela napas panjang, salah satu gestur yang paling demen ia lakukan. Semoga enggak ada mata-mata Hyuga datang lalu lapor kalau Shin Soo-ling ketemu sama pewaris Hyuga yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar di situ dengan penutup mata. Bisa-bisa ia digorok Neji Hyuga yang entah dari mana muncul—meski akhir-akhir ini ia pun tidak menemui kabar perihal pemuda yang saklek itu meski seumuran.

“Terus terus? Gimana dong nasib skripsi lo?”

“Nah iya itu,” Satria masih galau, “Gue diceramahin Mirah. Gue enggak bilang kalau ketemu kenalan di situ, tapi intinya dia juga ngomongin soal _do and don’ts_-nya peneliti kualitatif. Panjang banget deh. Udah kayak diceramahin emak sendiri. Soalnya ‘kan gue selain wawancara ceritanya mau observasi nih, gila ya dia? Kayak udah tahu gue mau ke mana dan ke mana aja.”

“Hiih jangan salah, gitu-gitu Mirah jago banget baca muka orang. Selevel lah sama Yosef,” nama Kaprodi mereka yang hobi membantai mahasiswa, dan saking perhatiannya sampai dia hafal anak-anak tiap angkatan berikut problematika pribadi masing-masing anak. Sudah kayak pengumpul informasi; ia yakin Yosef berbakat jadi intelijen atau broker informasi. “Emang lo diceramahin kayak apa? Soal dasar-dasar wawancara dan sensitif terhadap perempuan yang teraniaya?”

“Yah itu mah cuma salah satu,” keluhnya. “Lo inget nggak zaman-zaman matkul pengantar penelitian kualitatif? Lo bukannya ada di kelas Mirah pas itu?”

“Yang mana? Waktu dia ngomongin soal pelanggaran etika penelitian yang dilakuin Sudhir Venkatesh soal kehidupan subkultur Afrika-Amerika yang menjual obat-obatan terlarang tapi dia mengkomodifikasi informasi, nihil _informed consent_, atau yang mana?”

“Itu, inget nggak yang waktu dia cerita perihal enggak boleh ‘mengubah’ lapangan tempat yang kita teliti, yang dia pakai contoh mewawancarai teroris.”

Ada waktu Mirah memberi kuliah; seorang peneliti kualitatif yang melakukan observasi lapangan dilarang sampai ‘mengubah’ isi lapangan tempat yang mereka teliti entah untuk kepentingan sendiri, entah bagaimana. Sebab peran peneliti di situ adalah observasi, dan tujuan mereka adalah untuk ‘memahami’ bagaimana suatu kelompok berperilaku, bukan mengubah dan mengotak-atik hanya demi kepentingan manipulasi data. Bahkan kalau misal seorang peneliti mewawancarai seorang teroris, misalnya, dan teroris tersebut memberitahu peneliti kapan dan di mana ia akan melaksanakan aksinya, peneliti tersebut secara teknis dilarang keras menjual atau membocorkan informasi tersebut ke pihak berwajib—meskipun risikonya adalah banyak nyawa melayang.

“Ngapain dia ngungkit-ngungkit itu?”

“Makanya ‘kan gue penasaran, padahal gue sama sekali enggak bilang kalau gue ketemu kenalan yang bisa dibilang sering bertemu muka lah di waktu-waktu lalu. Dia tuh cenayang ya?” Satria ngeluh lagi, kali ini menutup semua buku dan memasukkan mereka ke ransel. Untung hari ini Satria pakai tas besar.

Takao ketawa prihatin. “Sabar bos.”

“Iya, gue selalu sabar.”

“Oh,” Takao seolah kelupaan sesuatu, mukanya mangap lalu Satria berharap mulutnya dimasuki nyamuk yang sedari tadi mengerubunginya mentang-mentang dia pakai celana _jeans _hitam. Takao kemudian nyeletuk tanpa rasa bersalah seolah ia masih inosen dan berbudaya, “Lain kali, ajakin gue lah ke tongkrongan si Kuroo. Gue ga niat meleng dari Shinta, tapi gue penasaran.”

Sekarang giliran Satria yang memutar mata.


	8. columbine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satria masih _flashback_, meratapi dan menata nasib setelah berhasil melewati sidang proposal dengan selamat dan sentosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 8/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 8_

Ada kalanya Satria merasa sedikit resah apabila ia harus pergi sendirian (sebenarnya agak sedikit lega ketika tahu Kuroo hampir tiap hari ke sana) mengingat situasi masih seperti sisa-sisa api pembakaran yang masih tersisa; sedikit namun masih sanggup menggigit kendati Presiden Kedua telah mundur dari Mei lalu. Satria lebih dari bisa menghadapi sepuluh orang sendirian, tapi tidak ada jaminan ia akan aman setelahnya. Tidak dengan tatapan-tatapan mendiskriminasi dari orang lokal seolah ia adalah penjajah ekonomi dan semacamnya.

Sudah begitu, ingin dia memaki balik; orang-orang macam kalian yang menjarah barang orang seenak jidat waktu rusuh, lalu enak pulang-pulang tidur bawa barang-barang haram. Soalnya, salah satu toko alat elektronik yang Satria pegang atas perintah orangtuanya pun ikut kena jarah orang-orang kalap, sampai hampir tidak ada yang tersisa. Orang-orang bodoh, pikirnya, orang-orang bodoh yang tidak mau mengubah nasibnya sendiri tapi ingin merasa lebih baik dengan menyalahkan orang yang berusaha sampai mampus.

Satria jujur lebih suka mengendarai motor sendiri ke Kota dari Kemang, tempatnya tinggal, entah bareng Kuroo atau sendirian, tapi belakangan sepertinya ia memikirkan opsi mengendarai mobil nganggur di rumah selagi keluarganya tetap tinggal di Singapura dan menolak kembali ke Indonesia entah sampai kapan. Satria memutar gelas kopi separuh kosong di sebelah komputernya sampai bosan, lalu memandangi surat yang jauh-jauh dikirim kakaknya dari Singapura, bertanggal tiga minggu lalu.

> _A-Ling, gimana kabarmu di sana? Kapan kamu selesai kuliah? Cepat selesaikan kuliahmu lalu susul kami ke sini; ayah dan ibu hampir jantungan tiap hari memikirkan nasib kamu di sana (ya sebenarnya aku juga sama seperti ayah dan ibu)._

Pokoknya kira-kira intinya begitu dari total lima lembar kertas yang dikirim.

Kelamaan dipandangi, layar komputer berikut aplikasi olah tulisan yang berisi naskah skripsinya tersebut lama-lama hanya sekadar jadi rangkaian huruf-huruf tanpa makna. Ia melirik kalender; bulan November sudah hampir selesai dan baru saja kemarin lusa ia sidang proposal—yang secara ajaib langsung diterima oleh kombinasi mematikan Mirah dan Yosef dalam satu ruangan sekaligus. Bukan tanpa wanti-wanti kalau mengambil datanya kemungkinan besar sangat sulit, tapi Satria masih punya banyak waktu. Yang penting dia sudah pegang Hinata, mungkin ia bisa minta dikenalkan pada orang yang sekiranya bisa ditanya-tanya. Tidak dosa, ‘kan? _Snowball sampling _ini namanya.

Terakhir ia ke sana, dua minggu lalu. Ia belum sempat ke sana lagi kendati beban SKS tinggal sedikit lalu sudah ia tebus semua semester ini, tapi memang sidang proposal dan revisi skripsi Mirah yang tidak pernah habis sangat menyita waktu. Kepalanya dimiringkan, mungkin lain kali memang ia harus menyewa kontrakan sekitar situ agar bisa lebih dekat hidup dengan mereka.

\--

Hari ini, Satria sengaja jalan sendirian ke rumah bordil tujuannya seperti biasa dengan Yamaha TZM ber-_highlight _kuning yang baru ia beli beberapa bulan silam dan langsung jadi kesayangannya. Sengaja ia pergi siang-siang, sebab walau bar buka dan perempuan baru bisa dipesan mulai jam lima sore, restoran yang menjadi kedok sudah buka jam sebelas siang. Apa yang mau ia tuju? Entahlah. Mungkin mau lihat-lihat suasana sekitar, sebab Hinata pernah bilang kalau para pekerja tinggal di kompleks… rusun? kontrakan? kos-kosan? khusus di area rumah bordil tersebut. Seluruh area di belakang lima restoran China berturut-turut dan tempat pembuangan sampah super bacin, agaknya merupakan ‘daerah kekuasaan’ milik siapa pun yang ada di balik bisnis prostitusi ini. Pikirkan seperti Gang Dolly, namun dalam skala jauh lebih kecil dan pemilik bisnis terpusat pada satu yang ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menarik rantai.

Sepertinya mereka sedang perluasan, sebab belakangan Satria melihat banyak bahan-bahan konstruksi bangunan bertumpuk-tumpuk, para pekerja di bawah terik mencampur semen dengan pasir dan air; yang lainnya mengangkut batu untuk pondasi. Kabarnya, mereka akan menambah katalog selain warna magenta mulai awal tahun depan, dengan pasokan penghibur yang didatangkan di cabang di Jatinegara dan Tanjung Priuk. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal arsitektur tapi sebenarnya ia lumayan suka dengan estetika bangunan-bangunan sekitar yang mengikuti gaya bangunan pusat; bergaya warisan Belanda.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan dan ia baru bisa menarik Hinata sebagai narasumber, itu pun karena mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya. Suara jahanam Takao pasca ia sidang proposal tiba-tiba berdengung di otaknya; ‘kan udah diwanti-wanti Mirah kalau tema beginian emang susah. Apalagi situ laki. Ngahahahaha.

Satria mempertimbangkan opsi meminta uang jajan lebih pada orangtua atau kakak yang Puji Tuhan sangat sayang sama dia meski kadang-kadang rese, lalu waktu diinterogasi meminta uang lebih jawabannya bukan untuk modifikasi motor seperti biasa, melainkan untuk ‘bayar pekerja seks komersial selama sebulan penuh’. Terus ia setengah ngeri setengah terbahak ketika membayangkan reaksi orangtua yang pasti akan jantungan mendadak. Sudah menolak ikut pergi, tiba-tiba doyan ‘jajan’ pula.

Seminggu sebelum sidang proposal, Satria sempat mencoba memesan si kakak halaman sembilan untuk _short time_ sekitar dua jam—ia berani sumpah, di waktu mereka bertemu pandang kembali itu, kali ini ia tidak hanya dipandang seolah seperti kotoran kuda numpang lewat, tapi juga kecoa yang menyeruak dari gorong-gorong selepas hujan. Mau lah dia menggoyang bahu si kakak, “Aku salah apa?? Tolong kasih tahu aku karena aku jadi insekyur, perempuan mana lagi yang aku sakiti hatinya meski aku enggak sengaja :(“ Tapi tidak jadi.

Dia biasa dipanggil Bulan ketika sedang bekerja, tapi Satria dalam hati memanggilnya dia Yue, yang sama seperti bagaimana Hinata memanggilnya. Lalu, jurus-jurus mengambil hati perempuan yang sudah ia pelajari dari SMA sama sekali tidak mempan pada perempuan Yue ini, yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alis skeptis. Makanya itu, Satria kesulitan merangkai kata dan meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak pesan untuk berhubungan badan.

Yue diam saja, meski tatapannya masih tampak super kejam, nihil senyum, tapi tetap sabar menunggu Satria membicarakan maksud dan tujuan dia memesan.

Tebak apa, Satria berakhir diam sampai dua jam habis.

Ujungnya, Satria ngeloyor ke area bar, pesan cola dengan es (bodo amat, Satria tidak pusing-pusing mencari minuman beralkohol berikut sejuta nama aneh, lebih memilih cari minuman yang enak murah dan menyenangkan) dan mengeluh tentang dirinya yang mati gaya di hadapan calon narasumber di depan Kuroo yang agak bingung mau bertingkah gimana—pencitraan depan gebetan atau memaki Satria yang merusak _quality time_-nya dengan si sayang. Satria tidak peduli, kalau dia gagal Kuroo pun juga harus ikut terseret ke neraka.

Makanya sepertinya, Satria akan kembali balik ke metode observasi lapangan terus sampai ia bisa kenal dengan mayoritas penghuni, pekerja, dan sampai aneka ragam pelanggannya kalau perlu. Lagipula memang Mirah tidak sepenuhnya salah: sebab ia laki-laki, butuh usaha ganda untuk mengambil hati dan memahami bagaimana perempuan hidup, cara otak mereka bekerja, dan apa-apa saja yang membentuk kehidupan mereka.

Ia memarkir motor di area parkir yang tersedia di rumah-rumah sekitar tempat tersebut, seratus meteran dari rumah bordil yang hanya menyediakan tempat parkir karyawan dan parkir mobil terbatas. Mungkin ini juga salah satu dari yang disebut sebagai ‘memajukan ekonomi warga sekitar’.

Tidak biasanya, siang-siang seperti ini sepi.

Dahinya mengerut, bingung. Beberapa perasaan buruk muncul tapi ia abaikan begitu saja, barangkali karena hari ini panas saja jadi orang malas keluar-keluar. Langkahnya panjang-panjang ia ambil seraya mempersiapkan dalam hati apa-apa saja yang mau ia ambil. Mungkin ia akan mencoba mengobrol dengan para pegawai, atau iseng mengajak berbicara gebetan Kuroo yang paling susah didapat kawannya, atau entahlah, mencobai menu makanan yang tersedia di sana.

Satria menyipitkan mata, sepertinya ada kerumunan orang di dekat pohon asam di perjalanannya menuju rumah bordil jika tidak lewat tumpukan sampah dan restoran China; ia memutuskan ikut mengintip sebentar untuk tahu apa yang kira-kira sedang terjadi (bukan hal yang sulit, sebab punya tinggi 190 sentimeter di antara kerumunan manusia dengan rata-rata tinggi badan 160-an sentimeter itu sangat menguntungkan) lalu membelalak lebar.

Seorang perempuan, digantung dengan tali tambang. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah; mungkin akan terlihat sebagai adegan bunuh diri jika sekilas dilihat, tapi Satria tahu jelas. Lidah perempuan tersebut tidak menjulur dan bekas jeratan di leher tidak diagonal, melainkan lurus. Seperti dijerat orang dengan sengaja. Ujung-ujung kukunya berdarah, seperti mencoba lari dari sesuatu dan menggaruk apa pun untuk keluar dari rasa sakit. Di mana pun, orang yang berniat untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri tidak mungkin membuat luka sayatan besar di area torso.

Ia seolah kembali jantungan ketika ia sadar mengenali siapa orang yang mati ini; dan fakta bahwa orang-orang yang berkerumun mayoritas adalah—

Dia adalah salah satu pegawai di rumah bordil, di halaman tiga. Wajah lokalnya yang cantik sering dipulas dengan lipstik merah cerah, kulit langsatnya hampir tidak dikenali dengan segala lebam-lebam di tubuh. Satria dulu sempat mengobrol dengan perempuan ini sekali, mengagumi bagaimana sepertinya perempuan ini memikul berat di pundak namun tetap bisa berdiri tegak.

_Tuhan, gue sebenarnya sedang masuk ke tempat macam apa?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Catatan Lapangan 2:
> 
> Rabu, 25 November
> 
> Setelah sidang proposal, saya memutuskan kembali lagi untuk melakukan observasi. Saya sempat mencoba mendekati salah satu orang yang ingin saya jadikan sebagai narasumber, namun agaknya saya salah langkah sebab saya belum membangun rapor yang baik dengan para pekerja di sana. Karena itu saya akan kembali untuk melakukan observasi sambil mencoba berkenalan dengan pekerja-pekerja lain.
> 
> Saya hanya berniat untuk itu tapi rupa-rupanya Tuhan menyambut saya dengan agenda lain di pikiran: adegan seseorang meregang nyawa bersimbah darah di jalan menuju rumah bordil, tali tambang tergantung di pohon menjerat lehernya. Saya sempat mengenali mukanya, dia adalah salah satu pegawai di rumah bordil tersebut, dan dia ada di halaman tiga.


	9. gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ketemu lagi, tapi kali ini enggak sengaja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 9/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 9_

Satu sore, Satria duduk di kursi ujung, kursi yang dulu ditempati Hinata pada saat mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama. Ia mencatat dan mencatat, sambil sesekali memesan makanan atau alkohol sampai tagihan yang ia bayar bisa tembus seratus ribu. Ia pernah pesan satu perempuan di katalog, tapi ia tidak minta perempuan tersebut menemuinya di kamar; hanya menemaninya makan lalu membiarkannya memesan sesuka hati.

Ia tidak tahu apakah perempuan tersebut ikut baik hanya sebab ia sekali membelikannya makanan, tapi perempuan tersebut—mulai sekarang akan disebut sebagai N (lebih gampang menyamarkan dengan 26 abjad dibanding mencari ribuan kemungkinan nama)—menjawab pertanyaan basa-basinya dengan antusias. Bukan, bukan sebagai narasumber, sebab untuk jadi narasumber perlu _informed consent _secara tertulis dan ia pun sedang mempersiapkan satu dengan huruf braille (ia harap Hinata bisa baca huruf braille). Hanya pertanyaan singkat untuk membuatnya lebih familiar bagaimana mekanisme tempat ini bekerja.

Darinya dia tahu kemungkinan ekspansi ragam katalog (yang selain magenta, rencananya akan diberi kode biru langit dan kuning cerah) serta wilayah kuasa rumah bordil ini. Satria berhasil menyewanya dengan harga separuh dari harga halaman tiga yang normalnya 20 ribu untuk waktu pendek. Perempuan malang, pagi melinting rokok dan malam menjaja tubuh. Semua demi anak yang masih butuh susu formula yang harganya tidak kunjung turun, serta biaya makan untuk suami nganggur yang kerjaannya main judi toto.

Sekarang N tergantung tanpa nyawa di pohon asam, dengan lebam di sekujur tubuh (yang pasti lebam itu sudah ada dari sebelum menjadi mayat). Satria setengah mati menahan perut yang bergejolak memaksa mengeluarkan isi perut, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin ke area rumah bordil. Apa jangan-jangan mereka pun sedang diserang, dan memangnya tidak ada yang mau panggil polisi?

Satria sebisa mungkin menahan perutnya agar tidak memuntahkan isi di tengah jalan.

\--

Hari itu, rumah bordil tidak jauh berbeda dengan biasanya.

Kafe masih buka, para pegawai sepertinya belum dapat informasi meskipun kejadian mayat ditemukan hanya lima puluh meter jaraknya, seperti tidak terdampak pada riuh rendah di luar. Di ujung yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya duduk, ia melihat seorang perempuan tambun paruh baya berdiri, tangan bersedekap sambil matanya tajam memperhatikan satu per satu. Mungkin dia salah satu Mama, pikirnya, kembali membuka catatan.

Para penjaja seks belum ada yang datang siang bolong begini, jadi sepertinya Satria akan berkeliling setelah makan siang selesai. Ia menanggalkan tas lalu minta titip pada seorang sekuriti yang berdiri di belakang pintu, lalu keluar dengan selamat sentosa. Ia belum tahu sejauh mana rumah bordil ini berdiri dan seluas apa lahannya, ia juga belum dapat banyak informasi perihal bagaimana tempat ini benar-benar bekerja. Belum, ia belum benar-benar punya wajah di sini jadi harus bersabar.

Ada sepetak tanah rumput yang dijadikan tempat menanam pohon dan bakar-bakaran sampah di belakang rumah bordil. Ia yakin tanah kosong ini suatu saat akan dimanfaatkan sebagai bangunan, tapi yang lebih menarik dirinya sebenarnya siluet perempuan yang berlutut di depan suatu gundukan tanah. Dahinya mengernyit, masa di belakang rumah bordil ada kuburan? Yah ini lahan kosong jadi rasanya bisa lah dimanfaatkan sebagai apa pun—tapi serius ini adalah kuburan?

Satria, menjadi manusia yang terlalu suka ingin tahu, melangkah mendekat sebisa mungkin pelan-pelan agar yang berlutut tidak terganggu. Sampai di belakang perempuan yang berlutut ini (rambutnya hitam legam panjang, kira-kira siapa? yang jelas bukan Hinata), kali ini jelas sudah kalau gundukan ini memang merupakan kuburan. Kuburan yang digali bukan dengan tangan dingin penggali kubur, tapi secara tergesa-gesa digali oleh tangan yang tidak terbiasa.

Apa N akan dikubur di sini juga? Satria sedikit menyayangkan diri sendiri mengapa tidak bisa lebih emosional saat menghadapi orang meninggal.

“Ngapain lo di sini?” suara yang penuh permusuhan itu, dikeluarkan oleh perempuan yang berlutut itu tanpa menoleh. Mendengarnya, Satria baru ngeh kalau perempuan yang memunggunginya itu adalah Yue, orang yang relatif paling sulit didekati. “Pelanggan nggak seharusnya ke sini.”

Satria menggaruk kulit kepala yang tidak gatal. Bingung juga dia mau jawab apa, yang sekiranya tidak menyulut api permusuhan yang dikobarkan si perempuan makin besar. Jujur saja, meski dijutekin, ia lumayan senang karena dia dikenali sebagai ‘pelanggan’. “Gue cuma penasaran tempat ini, jadi kebetulan gue jalan-jalan dan lihat ada lo di sini, jadi… apa ya, gue penasaran? Anu, itu kuburan?”

“Bukan urusan lo,” Yue menukas cepat.

Satria membeo seperti Ekho mengulang kata Narcissus. “Iya, bukan urusan gue.”

“Terus ngapain lo masih di sini?”

Sepertinya dia yang membeo itu makin bikin kesal yang bersangkutan. Serius, kenapa sih terlalu gampang marah? Apa otaknya sudah terbakar panas Jakarta sehingga berpikir dengan kepala dingin itu sulit? Dengan kelakuan seperti itu, Satria sumpah sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa perempuan ini ada di halaman sembilan. Kemarin dengan dia saja, Yue bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura ramah.

Namun memang, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak segera pergi meski sedang diusir. Dari bagaimana bunga-bunga segar diletakkan di atas kuburan yang basah, Satria bisa menyimpulkan kalau orang yang dikubur ini adalah orang yang berharga, minimal spesial, sampai dikubur pun tidak di tempat pemakaman umum melainkan di halaman belakang rumah bordil. (Memangnya boleh yang seperti itu? Ia ingin tanya tapi tidak jadi.) Seorang dengan mulut sepedas Yue saja bisa berlutut melamun di depan kuburan itu.

“Mbak N meninggal,” Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat Satria serasa wajib menyampaikan berita itu. “Jasadnya tergantung di pohon asam dekat sini, yang sebelah gang kontrakan-kontrakan. Kayaknya dibunuh, tapi kenapa enggak ada yang panggil polisi ya?”

Satria bisa melihat bahu Yue sedikit tegang.

“Gue udah tahu,” jawab perempuan tersebut, “Polisi nggak akan bisa diandalkan.”

“Emangnya enggak bahaya gitu…? Ninggalin mayat tanpa sepengetahuan polisi, ‘kan mereka juga harus memastikan meninggalnya kenapa. Apa mau dikubur di sini juga?” jelas ia bertanya dengan seenak jidat, bukan dari perasaan ingin SKSD tapi murni ingin tahu. Perutnya masih berasa diputar-putar mengingat tubuh tergantung dan sayatan besar di torso. Pasti disiksa dulu sebelum dibunuh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yue menoleh ke arahnya dan menyipitkan mata. Satria rasa, ia bisa menerima apa pun kalau itu artinya Yue bisa sedikit ramah. “Lo banyak tanya.”

“Gue peneliti,” Satria Wijayakusuma menjawab seadanya. Toh, benar dia memang sedang jadi peneliti.

“Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan penelitian lo.”

“Ada lah, emang lo sendiri tahu gue penelitian tentang apa?”

Dibalas begitu, sepertinya Satria berhasil meluncurkan skak mat untuk menghentikan kejudesan Yue sejenak. Ia menunggu Yue membuka mulut, yang sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Tapi tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, Yue mulai berbicara—dalam bentuk gumaman pada diri sendiri. Satria siap pasang kuping baik-baik. “Gue udah ngelihat itu bakal kejadian ke dia. Dia enggak hati-hati, butuh uang tapi terlalu tamak. Entah, gue rasa dia bikin Mami marah sampai-sampai dia harus mati begitu. Atau mungkin dia ada apa-apa dengan kartel. Sudah tahu ini bukan tempat yang menyenangkan, masih saja.”

“Mami itu ibu-ibu tambun yang berdiri di dalam restoran? Yang coba pakai blazer disampir di pundak terus _make-up_-nya tebal?”

Yue tidak menjawab jadi Satria mengasumsikan jawabannya iya.

“Gue ikut berduka cita, tapi kejadian seperti ini enggak aneh. Siap-siap saja lihat hal lain yang serupa kalau lo berencana mulai dari sekarang masih sering mengunjungi tempat ini.” Yue bangkit, membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah yang menempel di satu lututnya, sebab ia pakai rok. Satria selewat penasaran apa dia tidak merasa panas, siang-siang menggerai rambut. Sayangnya apa yang di balik iris mata masih hawa nafsu ngajak berantem, padahal mungil begitu.

“Ini kuburan temen lo?” Satria iseng mencoba bertanya.

Yue mendelik. “Bukan urusan lo.”

Setelah itu, Yue melangkah pergi, tapi Satria adalah Satria, ia harus mengorek informasi, ada salah apa ia pada perempuan ini sampai dia selalu menebar genderang permusuhan padanya tiap kali ia datang. Pokoknya kalau memang ada salah, ia minta maaf, tapi kalau tidak ada salah… ya, bagaimana caranya dia harus bisa jadi narasumber untuk penelitiannya.

Beruntung Yue tidak cukup cepat (siapa yang bisa secara ajaib melangkah cepat di tanah tidak datar dengan _stiletto _berhak 10 cm?) dan tangannya panjang, jadi dengan mudah ia mencekal lengan perempuan tersebut kemudian menariknya sampai mereka bertatapan jelas.

Dahi Satria mengerut, kali ini dia serius.

“Lo, kenapa sih kayak benci banget sama gue?”


	10. pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> berinteraksi dengan manusia itu susah-susah gampang, apalagi kalau orangnya jutek luar biasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU  
“laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.”
> 
> di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 10/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 10_

“Lo, kenapa sih kayak benci banget sama gue?”

Tadinya Satria berharap setidaknya Yue memperlihatkan kalau ia tertegun dengan pernyataan yang menurutnya sudah termasuk skak mat nomor dua, tapi ternyata perempuan ini bisa juga pura-pura tidak memperlihatkan perasaan sesungguhnya. Satria tidak hilang akal, tentu saja tangan kecil ini harus ia pegangi setidaknya sampai ia dengar mengapa.

Yue memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan Satria yang masih menunggu jawaban Yue. Pokoknya ia tidak mau menggunakan koersi secara langsung, tapi ia harus dengar alasannya. Ia hampir merasa senang saat mendengar Yue sepertinya menarik ancang-ancang untuk berbicara, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus ditampar kecewa. (Mungkin habis ini ia harus belajar mengurangi ekspektasi.) “Lepasin gue.”

Dahinya makin berkerut sampai alisnya hampir bertaut. Suka gemas dia dengan orang yang seperti ini. Kalau dia dimusuhi, paling tidak harus ada alasannya. Satria membalas dengan suara yang hampir mendesis, tidak mau kalah berbisa dengan perempuan ini. “Kasih tahu gue dulu kenapa lo kayak benci banget sama gue? Apa gue pernah bikin salah sama lo di suatu tempat dan gue nggak sadar?”

Satria masih sabar. Dia tahu dia memang bangsat, tapi setidaknya ia masih bangga sumbu emosinya harus dibakar lama supaya bisa terpantik. Meski diam-diam, dia juga sedikit khawatir kalau orang ini lapor ke sekuriti lalu ia ditendang dan dilarang lagi masuk ke rumah ini. Lalu dia harus cari lagi tempat untuk observasi lapangan. Dan, semoga tangan perempuan ini enggak gampang berbekas sehingga tidak ada yang salah paham waktu ia hanya menggenggam erat lengan atasnya.

“Udah gue bilang,” lagi-lagi Yue angkat suara. Sepertinya memikirkan kemungkinan diusir dan tidak boleh datang lagi sedikit bikin gentar, jadi ia baru sadar genggamannya lepas saat Yue menghentakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Ketika Yue memandang lurus ke arah matanya, jelas dia ngamuk, tapi ia bisa lihat ada sedikit rasa takut di sana. “Lepasin gue,” suaranya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

Maka dari itu, ia membiarkan Yue melangkah pergi (lalu pura-pura tidak lihat kalau Yue langkahnya sempat limbung akibat sepatu haknya terlalu tinggi sebab nanti ia akan ketawa) meninggalkannya lagi-lagi menggaruk kulit kepala yang tidak gatal, hanya sedikit basah keringat diterpa matahari.

“Sumpah, gue salah apa sih.”

\--

Puji Tuhan, ternyata ia tidak dilaporkan sebagai pengganggu ketertiban dan ditendang ketika ia kembali masuk dan menekuni catatan-catatannya. Boleh jadi Yue benci sama dia, tapi tidak sebenci sampai sengaja bilang kalau Satria mengganggu dan pegang-pegang tanpa izin. Benar ‘kan? dia mencekal lengan tiba-tiba yang jelas tanpa izin. Tapi orang yang pertama dengar begitu pasti mikirnya dia orang mabuk yang mungkin apalah, niat memperkosa? Begitu.

Ia sempat kembali mendekat ke pohon asam dengan mayat tergantung itu, namun benar kata gadis bantet enggak sampai 160 sentimeter itu, tempat ini sudah ‘terlalu terbiasa’ dengan mayat tiba-tiba muncul. Kerumunan orang tersebut jauh berkurang, dan yang tersisa hanyalah orang lain berpakaian hitam-hitam yang sibuk menurunkan mayat dan membersihkan bekas-bekas darah pokoknya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Seperti _cleanup division_ kalau dalam organisasi hitam?

Satria mencatat poin-poin tersebut. Namanya juga informasi, sekecil apa pun harus ia catat agar ia tidak lupa.

Saat sore menjelang, Satria pindah ke meja bar, hanya karena sudah bosan duduk di kursi-kursi kafe. Sebetulnya ia suka-suka saja bicara, tapi kejadian tadi siang dan para pekerja yang telah memasang topeng profesionalnya tanpa sedikitpun retakan membuat kepalanya pusing, penat. Musik yang hingar-bingar itu tidak membantu sama sekali, perutnya juga masih bergejolak parah; sedikit banyak mengutuk diri sendiri yang diam-diam suka minta Shinta membantu membuatnya dapat menyelinap ke kelas-kelas bedah kadaver.

Ia menenggak sebotol soju yang ia pesan tapi diam-diam ingin minum umeshu yang manis.

Dari sudut mata, ia melihat gebetan si Kuroo keluar dari ruangan khusus karyawan sambil merapikan kemeja putih dan rompi yang ia kenakan. Tingginya sepertinya sepantaran Kuroo, lebih tinggi atau pendek sedikit. Tipe yang agaknya sama pelit senyumnya seperti perempuan yang tadi siang ia temui—ia jadi mempertanyakan selera Kuroo dalam memilih orang. Dia sedang mengobrol sebentar dengan rekan sesama bartendernya, sesekali terkekeh tapi sinar matanya beda dengan cara dia tertawa.

Sampai mereka saling berpandangan, tapi otak Satria sudah melanglang buana entah ke mana.

“Ada apa? ada yang lucu dari mukaku?” pertanyaan itu sukses mengembalikan Satria dari dunia melamun ke realitas. Di luar dugaan, anak ini punya suara relatif halus dan tidak bersuara keras. Tidak sekecil hampir berbisik, jelas, tapi tetap saja lebih pelan dibanding rata-rata orang. Kalau dipikir, ini memang pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi langsung hanya saja Satria tidak menduga kalau orang itu yang ‘mengajak bicara’ duluan.

Satria nyengir bodoh, lalu menggeleng. “Enggak ada. Maaf ya kalau bikin nggak nyaman.”

Laki-laki yang mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih muda itu mengelap meja tempatnya meracik minuman, lalu menata gelas-gelas dengan rapi. Satria pura-pura abai tapi sebenarnya penasaran juga. Ini seorang Kuroo, yang kerjaannya ngegodain cewek—bahkan pacar Takao pun digodain. Tiba-tiba jadi jinak, hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Hm, sayang Kuroo sempat bilang mau bertapa sebentar demi sidang proposal juga jadi tidak bisa sering-sering ke sini.

“Sendirian aja Kak?” anak itu tiba-tiba berbicara, Satria susah payah melihat _nametag_-nya. Kei. Nama yang lumayan cakep, cocok dengan mukanya yang sama-sama imut.

Satria mengangguk sambil lalu.

“Enggak sama Mas Kuroo?”

Hm? Radar Satria berdiri tegak. Ia yakin Kuroo bisa mati berdiri kalau lihat gebetannya sekarang. Lihat saja itu, pertanyaan yang diajukan seolah ditanya untuk basa-basi padahal Satria tahu jelas kalau dia murni ingin tahu (atau kangen Kuroo?). Lagian, apa itu _Mas _Kuroo? Cengirannya lebar sekali saat ia menopang dagu, menimbulkan raut muka menyesal dari Kei yang merasa salah langkah. “Enggak, sendirian aja. Kenapa? Kangen sama Kuroo? Lagi mau sidang orangnya, mau titip salam biar dia semangat? Haha.”

Kei seperti tersentak, membetulkan letak kacamata yang aslinya memang tidak kenapa-kenapa lalu sekuat tenaga menahan pipi agar tidak berwarna kemerah-merahan. “Aku cuma tanya, biasanya ‘kan pada berdua kalau ke sini.”

Satria menahan tawa, ah seandainya kamu sadar kalau alasanmu kurang sedikit bermutu, aku ‘kan baru datang ke sini sekitar sebulanan setengah dan Kuroo sepertinya sudah lama bermain-main ke tempat ini. Sepertinya Satria bisa sedikit memahami perasaan Kuroo. Ia kemudian meminta segelas air untuk menyegarkan kepala setelah sebotol soju tandas. Ia kuat minum tiga botol, tapi ia tidak ke sini untuk mabuk.

“Lain kali kalau kamu kosong mainlah ke Depok, Kuroo butuh belaian kamu.” Satria nyeletuk lagi, lalu Kei pura-pura tidak dengar. Padahal kupingnya sedikit merah. Dia sebenarnya memang suka Kuroo atau memang tipe yang lemah kalau digodain? Yang mana pun, sekarang ia ingin menjabat tangan Kuroo atas matanya yang ternyata lumayan jeli. “Ngomong-ngomong kamu lagi kuliah?”

Kei tersenyum simpul, tangan meracik irish coffee pesanan orang lain. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. “Aku tamat SMA tahun lalu, tapi enggak ada biaya kuliah. Makanya aku kerja dulu.”

Ada perasaan campur aduk yang tak luput dari tangkapan Satria, dari untaian kata yang diucap.

“Udah punya rencana mau masuk jurusan apa?”

“Aku sepertinya mau belajar Sastra Jerman. Atau mungkin Arkeologi.” Kei masih menjawab, entah karena memang tertarik atau menjawab asal. Satria mendengarkan dengan seksama sebab orang yang semangat ingin kuliah itu patut dipuji. Apalagi kalau sampai banting tulang demi bisa mencukupi biayanya. “Kira-kira aku bisa masuk UI juga nggak ya, Kak—“

“Satria.” Cara memperkenalkan diri yang enggak banget, tapi baiklah dibanding menggantung begitu. Tampang lelaki kacamata ini boleh kalem dan dewasa, tapi tetap saja isinya baru dewasa muda yang bahkan baru setahun dua tahun lepas dari status anak. Lucu nggak sih, dia bahkan secara teknis belum legal minum tapi kerjaannya mempersiapkan minum untuk para pelanggan. Barangkali karena tampang dan tinggi badan begitu, siapa yang mengira kalau anak ini belum tembus dua puluh. Satria lanjut bicara, “Bisa lah, orang kayak Kuroo aja bisa masuk, kenapa kamu enggak.”

Di luar dugaan, Kei meloloskan sedikit tawa.

Satria, yang merasa tidak ada lagi yang penting untuk dibicarakan, melihat kanan kiri yang mulai dipenuhi orang-orang membawa berbagai katalog sampai satu per satu perempuan berdandanan menor dan pakaian minim muncul dari lantai-lantai atas dan menjemput mereka dengan senyuman komersial. Oh iya, ia jadi teringat sedikit.

“Kamu kenal sama semua pegawai di sini?” tanyanya berhati-hati, berharap Kei sadar apa yang ia maksud ‘pegawai’, yang makna aslinya ia sembunyikan di balik kata lain.

Kei yang agak bingung ditanya pertanyaan semacam itu mengangguk. Tidak banyak yang datang ke meja bar jadi anggap saja itu adalah waktu bebas mereka mengobrol berdua. Satria menutup buku catatan yang sudah mulai penuh dengan coretan-coretan tidak jelas. Kei menjawab, jari-jarinya ditautkan. “Masa enggak kenal. Ya enggak semua kenal memang, tapi aku tahu beberapa.”

“Kalau yang namanya Yue kamu tahu?”

Lelaki berkacamata tebal tersebut memandangi Satria dengan raut muka ya-iyalah-gila-saja-kalau-sampai-aku-enggak-kenal. Satria membalas tatapan tersebut dengan iya-maaf-ya-aku-‘kan-masih-baru-baru-ini-datang-ke-sini. Namun, tentu saja dia tidak melewatkan potensial untuk bertanya dan menggali informasi. Satria harap wajahnya kemudian sudah menunjukkan ekspresi penuh harap. “Kamu tahu nggak kenapa dia kayak enggak suka banget sama aku? Apa dia pernah bilang kalau aku ada salah gitu sama dia?”

“Bukan Kak,” Kei menukas tapi maklum. Barangkali sudah berapa banyak orang mengeluhkan hal yang sama; apa dia sudah berkali-kali didekati secara personal oleh banyak orang? Lalu Satria termasuk salah satunya dan yang paling seperti butiran debu. Sebelum ia berasumsi lebih lanjut, Kei buru-buru melanjutkan, “Dia emang enggak suka banget sama segala macam laki-laki.”

Nggak suka laki-laki? Maksudnya dalam makna tidak tertarik secara seksual dengan laki-laki atau—? Dahinya mengerut lagi lalu lepas saja bertanya, “Jadi dia belok gitu orientasinya?”

“Enggak juga aku rasa.” Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. “Tapi ngedekatin dia memang sulit kalau bukan dalam batas profesi. Pokoknya begitu, tanya saja sendiri kalau mau tahu.” Kei menunjuk tangga yang ramai orang naik turun, lelaki yang lebih tua mengikuti arah ujung telunjuk. “Tuh, dia lagi turun.”

Di saat ia memandang, lagi-lagi, Tuhan memberi takdir untuk bertemu pandang. Di bawah cahaya remang-remang, perempuan tersebut sepertinya jadi seribu kali lebih bercahaya.


	11. rhododendron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kalau tidak sengaja ketemu lagi, sepertinya memang takdir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysanthemum  
shin/yue, fem!yue; prostitution!AU
> 
> “laki-laki semuanya sampah, dan aku di sini buat ngehancurin semua hidung belang.” di mana shin adalah mahasiswa skripsian, dan narasumbernya adalah _resident prostitute_ yang benci setengah mampus sama laki-laki. oh, jari tangannya cuma sembilan.
> 
> multichapter / 11/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

** _c_ ** _ h a p t e r 11_

Melihat yang terang-terang begitu, Satria jadi merasa ingin mencoba mendekati lagi. Tapi bukan hari ini, sebab dia sadar kalau misal dipaksa adanya malah bikin makin dihindari—Satria masih belum siap diamuk Mirah. Cukup naskahnya saja yang dicoret dengan tinta merah menyala sampai tak berbentuk, bukan nilainya yang tiba-tiba dijadikan C. Memang yang lebih jago ngelobi orang, di antara mereka bertiga, ya Takao. Soalnya dia memang yang paling sering berhadapan langsung dengan manusia dari berbagai kalangan.

Terbang sudah isi mata kuliah penelitian kualitatif dari semester-semester lalu di kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin mengacak rambut sendiri mengingat ketololannya barusan.

Makanya, ia mempertimbangkan mampir ke kosan Takao setelah ini untuk menimba wahyu. Satria memandangi Yue, sampai kepalanya tidak bisa diputar lagi lebih jauh. Bagaimana perempuan itu menghampiri seseorang di meja dengan memasang senyuman (yang secara menyedihkan) tampak sangat palsu di matanya. Bagaimana ia menuntun orang itu di meja naik ke lantai atas dengan langkah yang jauh lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Satria agak berharap kakinya tidak kehilangan keseimbangan seperti tadi siang, apalagi kalau sampai limbung dan terkilir. Kasihan kalau sampai begitu, soalnya naik-naik tangga juga sakit ‘kan kalau kaki terkilir.

Satria menenggak sisa-sisa air putihnya dengan sekali teguk.

“Kei aku boleh nanya nggak.”

“Apa itu?”

Aslinya ia ingin bertanya soal peristiwa tadi siang tapi ia mengurungkan niat. Kei tidak ada di tempat siang-siang tadi dan ia yakin itu adalah topik sensitif yang belum saatnya ia tahu.

“Katamu dia enggak suka laki-laki tapi ‘kok kayaknya dia bisa santai ngobrol sama kamu.” Satria memandang Kei tepat di depan mata, dagu ditopang dan mata mengarah ke catatan yang tiba-tiba saja tampak menyebalkan. Apa cara dia mendekati tadi siang salah ya? Atau memang dia dari awal dianggap jelek di matanya karena pegang-pegang tangan Hinata sembarangan. Hmm. Semoga dia tidak terdengar sedang cemburu.

Kei menyembunyikan kekehan di balik tangan yang terkepal. Kali ini Satria ternyata jadi pihak pesakitan yang cocok jadi objek bercandaan. “Ya jangan tanya sama aku lah Kak, tanya sama orangnya sendiri.”

“Orangnya kayak benci banget sama aku gitu.”

“Memangnya Kak Satria mau dekatin Kak Yue buat apa? ‘Kan bisa pesan.” Kilat mata lelaki yang lebih muda terlihat penasaran, sembari tangannya mengambil beberapa buah potong dari kontainer kecil untuk dimasukkan ke gelas _cocktail_.

Satria merinding sendiri mengingat percobaannya memesan Yue semalam dan berakhir dengan kantongnya bolong lebar dan mati kutu di bawah tatapan tajam. Memang tidak salah, tapi… begitu. Ia mencoba memutar otak, mencari-cari bagaimana cara bicara yang sekiranya layak dan bukan berdasarkan impulsivitas. Pokoknya rute beli semalam akan ia singkirkan dulu sebelum ia paham benar-benar bagaimana cara mendekati yang baik dan benar. “Aku… aku mau nulis soal tempat ini buat skripsi.”

Satria mengerjap, menyerap kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan. Yah Satria goblok, seharusnya dia bilang begini tadi siang. Ada banyak cara untuk mendekati narasumber dan tadi siang ia mengambil jalur yang paling salah. Bego. Dia yakin pasti ia akan diketawai Takao dan jadi bulan-bulanan Mirah selama dua bulan. Ia berjengit sendiri mengingat kesalahannya yang sangat menyedihkan tadi siang.

“Oh gitu.” Kei tampak berpikir sejenak, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

“Iya, aku ingin dia jadi narasumber aku.” Satria mendesah kalah. Agaknya ia telah salah langkah, dan sulit untuk membetulkan yang kali ini. Ia harus minta maaf. Tapi apa yang dia suka? Bagaimana cara meruntuhkan benteng tebal yang seperti tidak bisa runtuh itu? Apa betul dia bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Ia tidak paham-paham amat perihal gender sebelah, dan sepertinya kenekatannya dibayar mahal.

Tetapi sudah terlanjur, dan Satria tidak hendak mundur dari apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Oke, kalau ketemu lagi dia harus minta maaf dan menjelaskan maksud dia datang dengan baik dan benar. Anggap saja kepala yang membencinya itu batu biar tidak grogi-grogi amat.

“Susah sih kak aku rasa.” Kei tiba-tiba angkat bicara, ia siap pasang mata untuk mendengarkan. ”Kak Yue gitu-gitu sangat _moody_, jadi harus pasang strategi kalau mau ngedeketin.” Kei memandang kalender dengan foto-foto syur para perempuan rumah ini. “Ini hari Kamis, ya. Wajar saja kalau jadi galak.”

“Wajar, kenapa?”

Kei tersentak, dan menggeleng kencang. Seperti disadarkan kalau ia membocorkan informasi pada orang tidak dikenal. “Enggak, enggak ada.”

Satria mengangkat sebelah alis, curiga.

Namun kali ini, Kei menolak berkomentar lebih.

\--

Jam satu malam, ia masih tahan melawan kantuk sendirian di pinggir.

Sesekali ia menguap lebar, berkali-kali ia ditawari katalog yang ia selalu tolak baik-baik. Beberapa kali mencoba mencari semangat oleh lukisan gadis pirang tersenyum yang menguarkan aura positif (menurutnya). Tadinya ia berpikir ingin menemui Hinata tapi ternyata yang bersangkutan sedang di-_booking _semalam bersama beberapa pelacur di halaman empat di ‘pesta’ para pejabat di suatu hotel terkemuka (Satria tidak minat mencari tahu hotel apa). Seolah mendapat wahyu, ia baru ingat kalau Yue sepertinya berteman dengan Hinata.

Kalau ia bertemu Hinata lagi, sepertinya ia akan meminta waktu untuk bertemu. Atau bisa saja ia pesan semalaman penuh, sebab ada banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan berhubung lembar _informed consent _berhuruf braille sudah ia selesaikan dengan darah keringat dan air mata.

Matanya awas memindai seisi bar; selain orang mengobrol dan minum-minum sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Namun, ia tahu matanya jauh lebih awas dari itu. Di dekat pintu, orang-orang yang duduk sepertinya punya mata yang sama dengannya: memperhatikan dengan kejelian yang lebih dari yang semestinya; postur duduknya sedikit terlalu tegang seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Di pinggir yang paling dekat dengan meja bar, sekumpulan orang tertawa-tawa, tangannya terlalu lebar dibuka seperti hendak menutupi apa yang ditukar di atas meja. Satria melihat sekilas bubuk-bubuk putih dan pil.

Ia kembali melirik ke kelompok pertama, yang punya bentuk badan terlihat kurus-kurus namun jelas terlatih. Di balik sepatu _boots _mereka pasti tersimpan pisau. Itu bukan sepatu yang dipakai untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan, lalu ia yakin salah satu di antara mereka memiliki pistol. Kalau bukan intelijen kepolisian yang mengendus aksi transaksi narkoba, kemungkinan besar mereka mengendus kejadian mayat tergantung tadi siang dan hendak menyelidiki apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, insting berteriak di kepala hingga berdentum.  
_Lari, lari. Pergi sekarang juga._

Selama 21 tahun hidup, ia sangat menyadari bahwa kehidupannya mayoritas diselamatkan oleh insting. Karena itu, Satria segera menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir air putih yang ia minta terus-terusan selepas pergi dari meja bar. Setelah itu, ia mengemas barang-barangnya sebentar sebelum pergi ke arah toilet. Ia harap, alibi membuang hajat sebelum pergi tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Ia berusaha memasang raut senetral mungkin sebelum menyelinap keluar.

\--

Tidak langsung mengambil motor, Satria memutuskan kembali ke belakang rumah bordil, halaman dengan satu gundukan serupa kuburan tempat Yue berlutut dan melamun. Mengapa? Entahlah, pokoknya ia hanya penasaran. Mungkin hanya rasa penasaran sesaat dari manusia kelewat ingin tahu yang sebenarnya ingin bergelung dengan guling di kasur. Apakah ia akan selamat dengan ini? Tentu tidak, kalau dipikir dengan normal.

Namun sejak memilih masuk Kriminologi dengan segala keajaiban manusia-manusia yang ada di sana, ia tahu hidupnya tidak pernah bisa dibilang normal.

Dari sini, terlihat jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam; sebab jendela-jendela dipasang besar-besar persis seperti warisan Belanda. Di tiap-tiap sisi tembok yang tidak memiliki pintu, kira-kira ada sepasang jendela yang lumayan lebar sampai memakan mayoritas luas dinding. Ia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke halaman dengan pencahayaan minim ini, melihat pergerakan kecil dan suara-suara tertahan. Dahinya mengernyit, mencoba meraba dari mana suara berasal. Kalau itu suara berhubungan seksual, bukannya di atas ada tempat.

Di bawah cahaya bulan sabit yang sebelumnya tertutup awan, sedikit-sedikit ia mengenali bayangan apa yang ada di sana. Itu Yue, sepertinya sedang memaki pelanggan yang mabuk dan memaksa meraba-raba tubuhnya; raut mukanya terlihat seperti siap membunuh. Sepertinya sulit bagi perempuan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan orang yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar. Satria bersembunyi di balik pohon mangga untuk mengamati lebih jauh. Bukannya tidak ingin menolong, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Nah, baru saja ia berpikir begitu, akhirnya Yue berhasil membanting orang tersebut sambil menendangnya hingga sedikit terguling. Dompet orang itu jatuh, lalu Yue memungutnya selanjutnya ia tidak bisa lihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan itu. Masa dia akan mengambil seluruh isi duit pria tersebut?

“Lo, Tuan Peneliti.” Suara penuh bisa tersebut hampir membuat jantungnya copot. Apa dia ketahuan dari tadi mencoba melihat? Sepertinya sekarang ia akan menyesali punya badan yang tingginya tidak normal di antara orang-orang Indonesia. Membanting orang agaknya memakan seluruh stamina si perempuan, sebab ia kini terhuyung lalu melangkah sekali untuk menyeimbangkan pijakan. Ia melirik, “Ngapain lo ke sini lagi.”

Satria nyengir kikuk. “Ketahuan ya gue lihat?”

Yue menjawab dengan decakan kesal.

“Gue enggak ada maksud ngapa-ngapain lo, sumpah.” _Setidaknya kali ini_, begitu isi hatinya melanjutkan. “Perasaan gue enggak enak, jadi gue pikir sebelum pulang mau bertapa sebentar.”

Benar ‘kan? Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya dan dia juga ke sini tanpa alasan. Dua _half-truth _tidak akan bikin seseorang jadi berbohong. Paling tidak, begitu filosofi di mana ia dibesarkan dari kecil.

Satria hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi ketika arah pandangannya nyasar ke dalam bar yang kini riuh. Orang-orang dengan sepatu _boots _tersebut tampaknya sudah mulai pergerakan, dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan mobil-mobil parkir sembarang lalu menurunkan orang-orang yang segera menyerbu masuk.

Lalu ia dengar suara tembakan.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia melangkah sangat lebar sampai kelihatan melompat. Kemudian, ia menarik tangan Yue yang terkesiap—tidak mengantisipasi gerakan Satria yang terlalu tiba-tiba—mengajaknya lari agar tidak tertangkap, terlihat oleh orang-orang yang turun dari mobil dan tertahan oleh operasi apa pun itu yang sedang terjadi.


End file.
